My Little Sonic Friendship is way past cool
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: Well I'm back Now there have been a lot of crossovers of Sonic the hedgehog and My Little Pony but I'm doing it anyway get ready because this will be awesome. Image i am using isn't mine it belongs to Sweecrue on deviantart and guys check out his work it is frieakin awesome. And remeber guys just because their six doesn't mean Sonic won't create a new one oops I said too much
1. My Little Sonic part 1

This is something I wanted to do for a while. Now we all know Sonic is owned by Sega and My little Pony is owned by Hasbro so that means no sueing.

Note: This is my first story to be in chapters

**My Little Sonic part 1**

As are story begins we find Sonic the Hedgehog fighting his enemy Dr. Eggman, who has all 7 chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Give it up Eggman, don't you get I'll always beat you there nothing you can do from keeping me from beating you.

Dr. Eggman: Ohohoho so true hedgehog you maybe able to stop me on Mobius but that all changes here.

Sonic: What's that supposed to mean.

Suddenly Eggman pushed a button that put a glass dome over Sonic.

Sonic: What, this won't stop me!

He says trying to break out of the dome

Dr. Eggman: Gotcha this time Sonic ever since our time in Station Square our learn their our more worlds out there and thanks to new machine you'll be sent to one random world, and thanks to this special "glass" material you'll be the only one who will be going.

Sonic: No can't let him do this. (Sonic thinking to himself)

Dr. Eggman: Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog for the last time.

Sonic: Well if I'm going I'm taking a few things with me.

Dr. Eggman: What are you talking about?

Sonic: (Touching the glass with both his hands) CHAOS CONTROL!

With that said a bright light came a disappear in a instant. So was Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: Well with him gone I can use these emralds to, WHERE ARE THE CHAOS EMRALDS?

The emeralds were gone Eggman expected to be with Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: Clever hedgehog, but I can still conquer Mobius without the emeralds HaHaHaHa.

We now go to Sonic who is hurtling through time and space.

Sonic: AHHHHHH!

As it looks like Sonic was going keep on going he was tossed straight through a portal. It finally ended for Sonic who was in the air and saw the chaos emeralds scatter over this new world.

Sonic: Heh, there they go again, wait a minute I'm falling.

Sonic then crashed right to the ground next to a castle. Then some guards came and took him in to show their princess.

Guard: Princess Celestia we found a hedgehog that has came from the sky.

Princess Celestia: How interesting a hedgehog falling from the sky.

Sonic then gained consciousness and saw ponies all around.

Sonic: Whoa where am I?

Princess Celestia: Amazing you can talk.

Sonic: Thanks, wait a minute you can talk.

Princess Celestia: Where are my manners I am Princess Celestia and you are kind sir.

Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog.

Then after a long conversation on how he got here and his battles with Eggman and his acts of heroism.

Princess Celestia: Well Sonic the hedgehog you sir have nothing to worry my guards and friends across the world will help in finding these chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Thank you Princess Celestia I appreciate it.

Princess Celestia: Oh and for you place of will be in Ponyville until you can return home, there will be a little dragon named Spike you will find and then when you find him you will find very good friends.

Sonic: Thanks again Princess see ya.

Then in a split second he was.

Princess Celestia: My what remarkable speed.

Sonic then running had finally found Ponyville then he began his search for the Dragon named Spike. Sonic then started to run all over Ponyville until he finds a dragon burning scrolls.

Sonic: Hey little man do you know where I can find Spike?

Spike: Your looking at him and you are?

Sonic: Sonic the hedgehog, Princess Celestia said if find you I will meet new friends.

Spike: Cool I can't wait for you meet the gang but it's it will take a while to walk there.

Sonic: Walk heheheh (grabs Spike's hand) hold on tight Spike.

Spike: What do you MEAN! (Spike screamed as Sonic accelerated to Twilight's house).

At Twilight's house the ponies were there waiting for there new friend that Princess Celestia sent a message about him.

Pinkie Pie: Can't wait Can't wait do you think this Sonic guy will be funny, cool, or both.

Rainbow Dash: With a name like Sonic he must be cool not as cool as me but cool.

Applejack: Hopefully he is not as hyper as Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: I hope this Sonic has a sense of fashion.

Fluttershy: I just hope he'll like us.

Twilight: Don't worry Fluttershy from what we heard Sonic can get along with us easily.

As soon as they were done talking the door open and coming inside was Sonic and Spike.

Twilight: Spike your looking a little green.

Spike: I know, if anyone needs me I be on the ground passed out.

Applejack: Whoa what happen to him?

Sonic: Oh nothing. So who are you guys.

Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh you must be Sonic, HI I'm Pinkie Pie.

Apple jack: Nice to meet ya I'm Apple jack.

Rarity: Rarity, and I must say i love your color.

Fluttershy: Hi I'm Fluttershy i really hope we can be friends.

Twilight: Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Twilight.

Rainbowdash: And the best for last sup I'm Rainbowdash.

Sonic: It's nice to meet you all.

Sonic then explained his predicament to the ponies.

Twilight: Wow Sonic that's incredible so is there anything special you can do.

Sonic smiled and just told them to come outside with him they all came out and watched Sonic standing next to a tree.

Sonic: Alright listen see that mountain I race to the top and back here in tens seconds or less.

Rainbow Dash: Ha yeah right there is no way yo-

A split second Sonic was gone, the ponies stood in awe when they saw nothing but the blue blur race up that mountain and back.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa, how did you do that?

Sonic: Oh it was easy because I'm the fastest thing alive.

Rainbow Dash: Actually fella that title is already taken.

Twilight: Oh man I smell a race.

Applejack: Boy howdy this is gonna be good.

Rarity: This is going to be a magnificent race.

Fluttershy: I just know something bad gonna happen.

When Spike came to Pinkie Pie asked him for help passing out flyers to ponies that the race of the century Rainbow Dash vs. Sonic.

Everypony was there even the Princess they were all on bleachers on the side line getting ready to see the race.

Spike: Okay guys one lap you will see the checkpoint that's when you come back.

Sonic & R.D.: Got it.

Rainbow Dash got in her stance and Sonic used super his peel out move.

Rainbow Dash: Fancy footwork "Chronic".

Sonic: Thanks "Dashie".

Twilight: Wow you can just feel the tension.

Spike: Ready. Set. GO!

They were off with Sonic taking the early lead with Rainbow Dash trying to catch up. Sonic then begin running backwards watching Rainbow Dash and decided to use the 3 words that make people more competitive to him.

Sonic: Hey "Dashie".

Rainbow Dash: What?

Sonic: Your too Slow.

Rainbow Dash: ... (In her it repeated in her head "Your too slow")

As both hedgehog and pony have passed the turn Rainbow Dash decided to end by using her Sonic Rainboom she then passed Sonic and was halfway to the finish line.

Rainbow Dash: Ha told you I'm fastest.

Sonic: Heh I'll admit you have some speed but time I end this.

As Rainbow Dash look she was going to win Sonic uses his Sonic Boost to past her. And he passes the finish line.

Spike: Sonic wins.

The end of part 1


	2. My Little Sonic part 2

Part 2 here we go with the second part now what will happen when Rainbow Dash is now second will she sad or will Sonic be able to calm her down

My Little Sonic Part 2

Everybody was cheering for Sonic who won the race.

Pinkie Pie: WOW that was incredible.

Twilight: I never seen anything move that fast.

Applejack: Well now we really saw who's fastest.

As everybody came to congratulate Sonic, Rainbow Dash walked away as her friends try to comfort her she flew away.

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash wait.

Rainbow Dash: I want to be alone don't follow me!

Fluttershy: Uh Oh I think one of us should go talk to her.

Sonic: I'll go.

As soon as he said it he was gone in a flash following Rainbow Dash. Sonic then found Rainbow Dash on a cloud crying.

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe it I lost my title of being the fastest. All that work to the Sonic Rainboom and that wasn't even enough to beat that hedgehog. Maybe I should just give up on being fast.

Sonic: Well that's stupid.

Rainbow Dash: Huh, Oh it's you. (She said wiping away her tears) Who you calling stupid.

Sonic: Not you but what you said are really give up on trying to be fastest because your pretty fast.

Rainbow Dash: Look your nice for trying to cheer me up but your just too fast I'm out of my league.

Sonic: But Rainbow Dash I'm maybe the fastest thing alive but you still have your title of being the fastest Pegasus alive I can't do anything about that can I.

Rainbow Dash thought to herself about what Sonic said and he was right.

Rainbow Dash: Wow your right thanks Sonic and maybe if train hard enough one day I might be fast enough to beat you.

Sonic: Heh heh please I'm 20 years old and I show no sign of slowing down.

Rainbow Dash: Will see about that.

As both speedy hedgehog and pony raced back to Ponyville Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic and began to blush.

Well that's the end of part 2 oh yeah sonic will not fall in love Rainbow Dash will just have a crush she won't be like Amy now for the next chapter what will happen when Sonic makes a promise but not just any promise a Pinkie Promise see you next time please review guys.


	3. Sonic and his Pinkie Promise

Hello guys it's me again thecoolj now let's see if Sonic will survive the wrath of Pinkie Pie remember I own nothing all Sega, all Hasbro enjoy

It was a nice day in Ponyville and Sonic was having a little walk around town checking out the small shops and admiring the peace.

Sonic: Wow this place is great, nice people, uhh ponies the only thing that would make this place perfect is chili dogs but, beside that I like it here.

Then from out of nowhere Pinkie Pie came out of no where.

Pinkie Pie: Hi there Sonic.

Sonic: Oh what's up Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: I was just wondering winning that big race and all you want to do something fun.

Sonic: Fun, what do you got in mind?

Pinkie Pie: Me and the gang talk about and came to a vote on swimming in the lake.

Sonic: Hey that sounds nice, wait a minute did you say swimming?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah swimming.

Sonic: Like in the water.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, noting but the briny blue.

Sonic: Sorry P-Pie but no can do.

Pinkie Pie: Oh come on.

Sonic: Sorry.

Pinkie Pie: Please Please Please Please Please Please Please.

Sonic: Alright Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: You promise.

Sonic: Heh Heh yeah (Crossing his fingers).

Pinkie Pie: Sonic uncross your fingers.

Sonic: Hey how did you know.

Pinkie Pie: I didn't (she said getting in close to Sonic's face with a angry face) now listen Mr. Hedgehog you will come to the lake and have a nice swim with us and YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!

Sonic: Okay sheesh I'll come I promise.

Pinkie Pie: No, no more regular promises you must a Pinkie Promise.

Sonic: What ok I Pinkie Promise.

Pinkie Pie: Good now say the oath: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Sonic Hahaha Oh Pinkie Pie you can't be serious.

Pinkie Pie: Say. The. Oath.

Sonic: Seriously Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: SAY THE OATH NOW! (In a deep demonic voice)

Sonic: Oh boy you are serious. Can't believe I'm doing this "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Pinkie Pie: Good see you soon.

Sonic: Whoa she is almost like Amy but with no hammer.

At the lake the ponies are setting up a picnic and were getting ready to swim but they realize Sonic was not here.

Twilight: Hey Pinkie Pie you did tell Sonic about swimming right.

Pinkie Pie: He should be here soon Twilight beside he made a Pinkie Promise.

Two hours later

Spike: Uhh Pinkie Pie I don't think his coming.

Pinkie Pie: He made a Pinkie Promise and still he lied.

Rainbow Dash: This is not gonna be pretty.

Pinkie Pie and the gang then proceed to find Sonic. Who was chilling under a tree.

Sonic: Sorry P-Pie but I just don't do the water.

But then he felt strong vibrations underneath him

Sonic: Whoa earthquake.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic YOU BROKE YOUR PINKIE PROMISE!

Sonic: Yikes!

Sonic then ran away already breaking the sound barrier leaving the ponies in the dust but that didn't stop them. Sonic then ran up a tree with the ponies coming to that tree.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic come down NOW!

Sonic: Never.

Pinkie Pie: Applejack.

Applejack: Got it.

Applejack began kicking the tree causing it to shake.

Sonic: Whoa! (He then fell)

Pinkie Pie: Get him.

The ponies then jumped on Sonic to keep him from running.

Pinkie Pie: Why did you break your Pinkie Promise Sonic.

Sonic: Because I can't swim.

Twilight: If that was the problem Pinkie Pie can teach you.

Sonic: Sorry but me and water just don't mix so (standing up) I'm outta.

He tried to run but Twilight stop him with her music and they all proceeded to the lake. Twilight then drop Sonic into the lake.

Sonic: Help no help can't swim help.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry I'll help you.

Sonic: Thanks Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: In ten seconds.

Sonic: Say what.

Pinkie Pie: That's the penalty of not keeping your Pinkie Promise.

Everybody then began laughing while Sonic who was smiling and trying not to drown.

Well that's the end for now next time we shall see Sonic build the confidence of a certain shy pony. See ya guys.


	4. Fluttershy step it up

Hey again guys sorry for the long wait just been doing stuff so here we go with chapter 4 hope you like it

On a fine sunny day we find Fluttershy in the forest tending to a bird who has broken it's wing.

Fluttershy: Don't worry Mr. Bird you'll fly again.

Then suddenly a tree branch broke and was about to hit Fluttershy and the bird. But as soon as the branch could hit her Sonic came just in time to catch the it.

Fluttershy: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: No problem Fluttershy, so you got time to walk and time.

Fluttershy: What do you mean?

Sonic: Well you seem so quiet but I know their is something cool inside of you.

Fluttershy: Oh you think so.

Sonic: I know so.

So they began to walk and talk told some funny stories and even shared a pie. They were having a wonderful time but something was following them.

Fluttershy: Wow Sonic no wonder your so brave.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Fluttershy: Your not afraid of nothing I wish I was more like you.

Sonic: Well there is where your wrong.

Fluttershy: Huh.

Sonic: I'm afraid of losing my friends.

Fluttershy: Your friends back home.

Sonic: Yeah and the new friends I made here like you.

Fluttershy: Whoa I didn't know you care like that.

Sonic: Heh heh.

Then suddenly they felt the ground shake they both turned around to find a giant Dragon behind them.

Fluttershy: ...

Sonic: Fluttershy are you okay.

Sonic then put a finger on Fluttershy and she was trembling in fear he knew she was scared so he had to protect his friend.

Sonic: Fluttershy run.

Fluttershy: What about you.

Sonic: Please all that size is just for show i can take him just go.

Fluttershy Then proceeded to run but she went to hide in a bush to see what will happen.

Dragon: Rrrrrrahhhh!

Sonic: Hmph it's about time i got in some action.

The Dragon then tried to burn Sonic with his fire. Sonic easily dodged.

Sonic: This is gonna be fun.

Sonic then jumped in the air and used his homing attack to hit the Dragon in the face. The Dragon began to shoot fireballs at Sonic but Sonic was dodging them with ease making the Dragon angrier. The Dragon then used his tail to smack and keep Sonic down.

Sonic: Oh great I gotta move or I'll be hedgehog barbeque.

Fluttershy who was still watching Sonic and his battle with the Dragon was still scared but she knew Sonic was about to be hurt. So she dug deep inside herself and every bit of courage to protect Sonic.

Fluttershy: Alright that's enough!

Dragon: ...

Sonic: ...

Fluttershy: What's your problem just attacking us out of nowhere.

The Dragon then lifted his tail off of Sonic and set his eyes on Fluttershy.

Dragon: Grrrrrrrrr.

Fluttershy: Your just like a puppy all bark and no bite. Tell me this Mr. Dragon do you like being a bully or are you just mean period?

Dragon: (Beginning to whimper)

Sonic: I don't know what is worst fighting me or getting scold by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me and my friend alone.

Dragon: ...

Fluttershy: I said leave!

Dragon then left scared out of his mind.

Fluttershy: Are you okay? (Helping Sonic up)

Sonic: Oh yeah just a few scratches.

We go back to the Dragon who was still in fear of Fluttershy but he was soon to realize something he was a Dragon that was a pony. He got furious when he the big scary Dragon was being told what to do by a little bitty pony he went back ready to get revenge on Fluttershy. He saw both Sonic and Fluttershy and was ready to breathe his fire. He blew his fire at the both of them, Fluttershy's back was turned but Sonic saw this and knew just what to do.

Sonic: Sonic wind!

Fluttershy: Whoa!

The blue cyclone reverse the fire straight into the Dragon. The Dragon then was scared of Sonic. The Dragon then left screaming in fear.

Sonic: Heh guess he couldn't take the wind.

Fluttershy: Hahaha, oh I got one.

Sonic: Lay it on me.

Fluttershy: If he can't take the heat he should shut his mouth.

Sonic & Fluttershy: Hahaha

The two friends had a good time walking and talking and decided to go back to Ponyville and share their stories with their friends.

The end well that's the end of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it I can't wait to see the reviews on this see you guys next time.


	5. Sonic in the Twilight Zone

Hey guys it's me thecoolj sorry about not giving you a hint about the next pony. If you read the title you should know but i will give the next hint.

On a glorious sunny day we find Twilight reading another one of her books.

Twilight: Well that's the end of this book.

Spike: Finally so what do you want to do now.

Twilight: I got it.

Spike: Awesome let me hear it.

Twilight: Read another book.

Spike: Yeah that's sounds fun (wow how did I not see that coming)

But just as she was using her magic to get a book Sonic came in bursting through the door. But due to Sonic's speed the wind made Twilight's books fall down.

Sonic: Oops sorry about that Twilight.

Twilight: (sigh) It's alright Sonic, what are you doing here anyway.

Sonic: The Princess has told me about how you stay in here reading your books.

Twilight: Yeah so.

Sonic: Soooooo I'm here to take you on a awesome adventure.

Twilight: Sounds fun but I think I will keep on reading.

Spike: Your reading the same book.

Sonic: You see that is just proving my point.

Twilight: Okay fine maybe I do a bit too much reading.

Spike: A bit?

Sonic: Okay so are you coming?

Twilight: Sorry no.

Sonic: I was hoping it wasn't coming to this.

Sonic then used his speed to create a tornado to carry both Twilight and Spike out of the house.

Spike: Wow that was cool.

Twilight: And windy.

Sonic: Heh heh.

The trio then began to set off to Sonic's so called adventure.

Twilight: Well what are we going to do Sonic?

Sonic: Well I lied just to get you out.

Twilight: Why would you do that?

Sonic: You be inside too much so I'm here to show you the best day ever.

Twilight: Well thank you.

Spike: Enough talking let's have some fun!

The trio began walking through Ponyville. Stopping at the Marketplace, Sweet Apple Acres, Sugarcube Corner, the Day Spa, the Carousel Boutique, and the Bowling alley.

Sonic: Ah sweet let's go bowling.

They went inside to bowl.

Twilight: I got my ball.

Spike: Me too.

Sonic: Me three.

Spike: Uhhh Sonic you don't have a ball.

Sonic: Heh heh Spike I am a ball.

Sonic then curled into ball and proceeded his trademark move the Spin Dash. He then rolled down the flat surface and knocked down the pins to get a strike.

Sonic: Alright who's up next?

Twilight: This isn't going to be easy.

They were finally finished bowling with Spike with a score of 119, Twilight with a score of 150, and Sonic with a perfect score of 300.

Sonic: Well that was fun wasn't Twilight.

Twilight: Yeah I'll admit it was fun.

Spike: Fun for you guys I got in third.

Sonic: Don't worry Spike you'll beat Twilight someday.

Twilight: Yeah you will- wait a minute who's say he won't be you or better yet I beat the both of you.

Sonic: Yeah like that will ever happen.

Twilight: Oh yeah.

Sonic: Oh yeah.

Twilight: Oh yeah.

Sonic: Oh yeah.

Spike: Oh fifth yeah.

Sonic Twilight & Spike: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha.

They then walked out having a good time from bowling but suddenly they saw everypony screaming.

Spike: What's happening Twilight.

Twilight: Oh no it's the Parasprites.

Sonic: The Parawhat?

Twilight: Parasprites nasty little bugs whose voracious appetites and rapid multiplication turn them into a pain.

Sonic: Doesn't matter just like all bugs they just need to be squashed.

Twilight: Sonic that won't matter they'll just keep multiplying with every cough.

Spike: Then what are we gonna do?

Sonic: I got remember how I got you guys out.

Twilight: I see were your going with this and after you got all of them in your tornado follow me.

Sonic: Got it.

Sonic again used his speed to create a tornado to capture all the Parasprites and used the tornado to carry them to Twilight.

Twilight: Good now take them to the Everfree Forest.

Sonic: See ya wouldn't want to be ya.

Spike: Way to go guys.

Twilight: Sonic I gotta tell you that was AWESOME. You were right this was some adventure.

Sonic: See what I tell ya.

Twilight: Sonic this adventure was so great I'm gonna make a story about this.

Sonic: Now that's a book I would love to read.

Spike: Me too.

Twilight: But I'm gonna need some help writing.

Sonic & Spike: We're in.

The trio then walked back to Golden Oaks Library to write about the great day and adventure they just had.

Well that's the end hope you enjoy it now next time what happens when Sonic spends a little time with Rarity will Spike be cool or will we see dragon vs. hedgehog again, goodbye.


	6. Sonic vs Spike the fight for Rarity

Sup guys it's thecoolj here we go with chapter 6 and people if you know Sonic you already know how this is gonna go down Remember I do not own Sonic he belongs to Sega or My Little Pony they belong to Hasbro

On a glorious Sunny day we find Rarity in the Carousel Boutique making dresses as usual.

Rarity: Oh my I really do make the best dresses in the world but I need a challenge something that would take my true skills.

As she was talking for a challenge, entering her Boutique Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Hey there Rarity.

Rarity: Oh why hello Sonic.

Just as they said there hellos Rarity took a good glance at Sonic realizing this could be her challenge. She was imagining the things she can do to him.

Sonic: Umm Rarity why are you staring at me like that?

Rarity: Sonic have you considered dressing up.

Sonic: What no way I'm outta here.

As the speedy hedgehog try to run away he would soon realize he wasn't even on the ground.

Sonic: Hey what gives?

Sonic then realized Rarity was using her magic to keep him from running.

Rarity: Sorry Sonic can't have you running away, beside your gonna love what I have plan for you.

Sonic: Why do I have the feeling this is gonna end badly.

Rarity: Nonsense your going to be stunning.

Sonic was then force to try on various clothes for hours until Rarity finally found what she was looking.

Rarity: Finally Sonic take a look at the new you.

Sonic then looked in the mirror and he was amazed how he looked. He was in some armor like clothing having little lighting stickers on his shoes and stunning red cape.

Sonic: Whoa Rarity I gotta say I I I-.

Rarity: Oh no you don't like it.

Sonic: Yeah I don't like it.

Rarity: I knew it.

Sonic: I love it.

Rarity: Sonic please nothing to mean wait WHAT?!

Sonic: I just love it's so awesome.

Rarity then began to blush

Rarity: Oh Sonic you are such a charmer.

Sonic: Wow Rarity you must be the best fashion designer ever.

Rarity: Sonic you really know a way to a pony's heart. Come here I have a little surprise for you close your eyes.

Sonic then closed his eyes and Rarity gave a little kiss on the cheek. Sonic then open his eyes and began to blush rapidly.

Sonic: Oh geez Rarity you didn't have to do that.

Rarity: Oh Sonic I'm sorry it's just that you can say the nicest thing to a pony.

Sonic: Heh heh I guess I can, well see ya.

Rarity: Good bye Sonic.

As Sonic left he saw Spike walking by so he decided to tag along with him.

Sonic: Yo Spike.

Spike: Sup Sonic.

When Spike was greeting Sonic he noticed the hedgehog has a kiss mark on his cheek.

Spike: You sly fox Sonic.

Sonic: Um I'm a hedgehog?

Spike: Right Sorry I was just noticing what's on your cheek.

Sonic: Oh that.

Sonic blushed again.

Spike: So whose the lucky pony cause I think I have a feeling who she might be.

Sonic: Aw no Spike it's not like that it's just a little thank you from Rarity.

Spike: Heh heh I knew you and Rain- wait what?

Sonic: Yeah she kinda asked (or shall I say force) me to try some stuff on to see if looked great on me.

Spike: So you admit for my stealing my girl i mean friend yeah friend that's what I said

Sonic: Say what now?

Spike: I thought I could trust you Sonic but I see now your just a rat.

Sonic: Whoa Whoa watch it Spike look I don't want to start any trouble.

Spike: Well too bad cause troubles coming. Meet me at the front of the Everfree Forest in 5 minutes and prepared to be smoked.

Sonic: Seriously.

Spike: Well you get it cause you know I'm a dragon.

Sonic: Spike that was just painful.

Spike: Well if you think that joke was painful just wait until we get to the Forest.

Spike then left going to wait for Sonic at the front of the Forest. Now deep down Sonic didn't want to fight Spike but he also knew if he doesn't come Spike will call him a coward for not coming.

Sonic: Aw man great Sonic you got yourself in another fine mess.

The 5 minutes has come and both Sonic & Spike were there ready to fight.

Spike: You ready to throw down cause I'm ready, ready to get it on, on like Pinkie Pie's silly songs.

Sonic: Spike please the agony my ears can't take anymore.

Spike: Heh ready to get beat already fine let's go.

Spike then came running towards Sonic, who was just standing still not worrying about Spike's attacks. But Sonic had forgotten he was fighting a dragon, Spike then shot fire from his mouth trying to torch Sonic's feet. Sonic was able jump away from the fire and do a little harmless spin jump on Spike's head.

Spike: Was that your best shot.

Sonic: Listen Spike your really lucky I held back with that cause back then that little move broke tons of "egghead's" toys.

Spike: Well stop holding back and fight for real.

Rarity: Stop.

Sonic & Spike: Huh?

Rarity: Phew I'm not to late Spike listen I like Sonic only as friend and nothing more.

Spike: Really oh so Sorry Sonic.

Sonic: It's all cool Spike.

The three friends then did a group hug with Rarity leaving.

Rarity: Bye my little Spiky Wiky.

Spike: Bye Rarity. (Blushing)

Rarity: Bye Sony Wony.

Sonic: See ya Rarity.

Rarity then gave a little wink to Sonic, Spike had saw that and got a little miffed.

Sonic: Oh no were not going to fight again.

Spike: Hah got you Sonic.

Sonic: Heh heh now that was a good one. I'm so glad you didn't tell anyone this could of got ugly.

Spike: Yeah Hahaha.. But I did tell Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Soooooooo.

Right as he said that Sonic was just hit by lightning by a face red Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: You Jerk!

She said while getting a cloud kicking it causing another bolt of lightning to hit Sonic.

Sonic: Owww hey RD what's the big deal.

Rainbow Dash: Nothing I'm just mad.

Sonic then realize he was in trouble he then ran as fast he can with Rainbow Dash following him.

Spike: Heh heh looks like I win Sonic.

He said but then tripped over a broken branch. At that same Rainbow Dash got another shot on Sonic.

Sonic & Spike: Aw come on.

Both of them said realizing that they both have wasted a good day.

Well that's the end wow I never made a story this long since Chapter 1 okay for the next story Sonic will have to help AppleJack sell enough apples to repair some parts of the farm Goodbye make sure to review but you don't have to if you don't want to.


	7. Sonic saves the Farm

Hey guys its thecoolj sorry for the wait but you know been busy with stuff and thank you for the views over 3000 I really hope one day to have over 9000 views hope someone gets that joke anyway enjoy the story

On a glorious sunny day things weren't going so well for the Apple Family. The Farm had been through a typhoon.

Apple Bloom: Wow that was some wind.

Applejack: No kidding little sis, talk about one of your windy days right Big McIntosh.

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

Granny Smith: Well youngins no time for dilly dally we need to Zzzzzzz.

Granny Smith had fallen asleep so the rest of the family decided to lay her across a tree so she can have her nap.

Applejack: Well she's out cold.

Apple Bloom: So what are we gonna do.

Applejack: Were gonna have to sell some apples to pay for supplies to fix the Farm. So Big McIntosh you think you can try to handle things while me and Apple Bloom sell some apples, you don't mind do ya.

Big McIntosh: Nnope.

With that said the two sisters had got their concession stand and headed to Ponyville to sell their apples. When they arrived in to Ponyville they were not having the best of luck.

Applejack: Aw shoot not much of rush today.

Apple Bloom: Applejack are we gonna save the Farm.

Applejack: Don't you start worrying we been in tougher situations than this beside I bet if wait just another hour we can probably have tons of customers.

Just as AJ said that the blue blur arrives on the scene.

Sonic: Yeah what a rush oh what's up Applejack, who's your little friend?

Applejack: Howdy Sonic this is my little sister Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hi mister Sonic.

Sonic: Awww just call me Sonic Apple Bloom. So what are you guys doing?

Applejack: Just trying to sell some apples to get some parts to fix our Farm.

Sonic: Oh that's bad maybe I can help by doing some advertising.

Applejack: Oh that'll be swell.

Apple Bloom: Oh oh oh I got the perfect costume for you Sonic.

Apple Bloom had made a quick stop to the Costume Store and brought Sonic a giant apple suit to wear.

Sonic: There is no way in -

Apple Bloom: Please. (using her super sad face she used on Twilight)

Sonic: But Apple Bloom I don't, there's gotta be, but it looks so ridiculous and aw forget give me the suit.

As time passed the rest of the pony gang were walking and saw a huge line right at Applejacks stand.

Twilight: Whoa Applejack how did you get all these ponies to come here?

Applejack: Oh that's easy we have a little help with our own special advertisement.

Twilight: What kind of special advertisement?

Applejack then whistle and out came Sonic.

Apple Bloom: Meet Sonic the Apple the fastest fruit alive.

Out of nowhere comes Sonic in this big apple costume. Everypony then took a good glance at Sonic and his silly costume and they began to laugh.

Sonic: You ponies are so lucky I'm the good guy here.

Rainbow Dash: Ha I got to say Sonic you really look way past cool now.

Sonic: Don't any of you ponies have jobs to do?

Fluttershy: Not right now but do have enough time to watch you in "awesome" uniform.

Rarity: Besides Sonic it matches your shoes.

Sonic: (sigh) I'm taking my break. Wait a minute where is the zipper.

Apple Bloom: Ooh yeah about that it kinda broke a couple of hours ago.

Sonic: WHAT!?

Rarity: Don't worry I will get scissors.

Rainbow Dash: In the meantime Sonic, can you still some of your moves in that apple.

The hyper active hedgehog try to do his Sonic Boost but trip because he could even see his own feet. He then tried to do a spin jump but landed on the back of his costume and with it shaped like a Apple he needed help up. Finally Sonic gave up on doing his moves until he saw a quarter of the town lined up to see him.

Random pony: Can he do something else please.

Applejack seeing that this can get even more money she went along with it.

Applejack: Of course he can his Sonic the Apple, Sonic.

Sonic: Heh heh got it.

Sonic did his tricks for hours and finally the Apple Family had enough supplies to fix their Farm. With them finished they packed up their stand and headed home.

Apple Bloom: Thank you so much Sonic.

Sonic: It was my pleasure Apple Bloom.

Apple Jack: Sonic thanks for all the help even though your from a different world your still consider family.

Sonic: Thanks Applejack that's means a lot.

Rarity: Sonic I got the scissors.

Sonic: Sweet well see ya later AJ and thanks for letting be a part of the family.

The blue blur then left with Applejack saying something under her breath.

Applejack: More than just family partner.

Well that's the end now guys what will happen when Sonic meets a familiar trio of ponies will he be the one the one to help them find their purpose or will he fail see ya guys and reviews keep them coming


	8. The Crusaders and The Hedgehog

Alright guys here we go with chapter 8 and a quick heads up this by far might be the longest story I might ever write I hope you enjoy. I own nothing all Sega all Hasbro and there is a song in this one.

Our story begins with the The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in their clubhouse discussing once again on how to get their Cutie Marks.

Apple Bloom: Okay girls you have any ideas to get are cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle: No.

Scootaloo: Nada.

Apple Bloom: Oh c'mon girls we just can't give up.

Scootaloo: Listen Apple Bloom we know your trying.

Sweetie Belle: But it seems everything we do always seems to fail.

Apple Bloom: (Sigh) I guess you guys are right it's not like our answer is gonna be just right outside.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Scootaloo: Whoa geez what was that.

The three young ponies went to the window to see what could of made that sound and by their surprise they saw Sonic and Rainbow dash who must of cause a sonic boom.

Sonic: Well I win again better luck next time Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: Aw I'll get you next time Sonic see you later.

The speedy Pegasus then flew away with Sonic laying down to take a nap. For some reason the sun then shine on Sonic and only the Crusaders could hear a chorus singing they were for sure Sonic was the one. They rushed out the clubhouse over to the blue blur.

Sweetie Belle: You think we should come back later?

Apple Bloom: Why?

Sweetie Belle: Well he is sleeping.

Apple Bloom: Naww he'll be fine, the real question is how do we wake him?

Scootaloo: Leave it to me.

The young little pegasus went over to Sonic and began yelled at the top of her voice.

Scootaloo: WAKE UP!

Sonic: Ahhh I'm awake I'm awake... Oh hey there Apple Bloom who are your friends?

Apple Bloom: Hello again Sonic these are my friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle: Hello there mister Sonic.

Sonic: Hi you know you look kinda familiar.

Sweetie Belle: Oh I'm Rarity's little sister.

Sonic: So that's were you get your looks from.

Sweetie Belle: (Blushing) Teehee Rarity was right you are quite the charmer.

Scootaloo: (Also Blushing) Enough of all this lovey-dovey stuff, we need to ask you something Sonic.

Sonic: Go right ahead.

Scootaloo: Can you help us get our cutie marks?

Sonic: Cutie what now?

Sweetie Belle: A cutie mark Apple Bloom can you explain this.

Apple Bloom: Sonic listen cutie marks are these really special symbols that are obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others.

Sonic: So where are they?

Scootaloo: That's easy if we had any they would be on are flanks.

The three young ponies then turn around to show Sonic there flanks.

Sonic: Whoa whoa whoa (little blushes) turn back around no one wants to see that.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Giggling.

Apple Bloom: So you'll help us.

Sonic: I don't girls it's been a long day so I gotta say no.

Apple Bloom: Girls show your flanks again.

Sonic: Okay okay I'm getting up.

The four walked through Ponyville and talk about what was special about them.

Sonic: Soooooo girls what exactly am I supposed to do.

Apple Bloom: Just figure out what we do best.

Scootaloo: (Sigh) Hey guys you don't mind if I get my scooter

Sweetie Belle: Not at all.

Sonic: Hmmmm a scooter huh i have an idea.

The hedgehog then got some parts and used his superspeed to create a big ramp outside of Ponyville and went to get the young ponies.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoooooaaaaaaa!

Sonic: Yeah I know I'm that good, alright "Scoots" your up.

Scootaloo: Are you crazy I'm not doing that.

Apple Bloom: But Scootaloo you might get your cutie mark.

Scootaloo: (Sigh) Fine Sonic let's do this.

Sonic: That's the spirit.

Sonic grabbed Scootaloo and raced her to the top and at the top Scootaloo then looked down seeing that it was a long way down she became frighten she almost fell bit Sonic was able to catch her.

Scootaloo: (Tears in her eyes) Sonic I'm really scared I mean I can't even fly yet what am I gonna do?

Sonic: Listen Scootaloo it's okay to be scared but when I was young I used to have this saying that helped me out in any situation.

Scootaloo: What was it?

Sonic: Lets do it to it.

Scootaloo: Really.

Sonic: When I felt like this was going to be my final day I would always just say that to boost my confidence so I think this will be great for you.

Scootaloo: Alright I will do it.

Sonic: That's the spirit.

Scootaloo: Beside I lived a good life.

Scootaloo got on her scooter and began to put it to the edge and she went off and right at that second she closed her eyes.

Sweetie Belle: Oh no.

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo open your eyes.

Sonic then raced down right beside the young little Pegasus.

Sonic: Remember Scootaloo do it to it.

Scootaloo: (Do it to it do it to it) Okay lets do it to it.

Scootaloo began doing tricks like a 180 tailwhip, a 360 turn in the air, and she finishes with her going so high she has to use her wings to make her landing safer.

Apple Bloom: Wow Scootaloo that was amazing.

Sweetie: Nothing but spectacular.

Scootaloo: Heh heh thanks

Right at that moment a scooter symbol then appeared on Scootaloo's flank.

Scootaloo: Oh my I GOT MY CUTIE MARK I GOT MY CUTIE MARK WHOOOO!

Sweetie Belle: Sweet.

Apple Bloom: Cool.

Sonic: Alright my little ponies who's next.

Apple Bloom: Me.

Sweetie Belle: No me.

Apple Bloom: No me.

Sweetie: No me.

Sonic ear twitched when he heard Sweetie Belle voice. He thought it was great he really couldn't believe she doesn't know her special talent when she is doing it.

Sonic: I got a great idea.

The blue blur then raced back to Ponyville and to the young ponies surprise it was a guitar and a microphone stand.

Sonic: Alright Sweetie Belle your up.

Sweetie Belle: What oh no no no I can't sing and besides what will I even sing about.

Sonic: I got something in mind and when I point at you just say mine name.

Began playing his guitar.

Sonic: Blue streaks speeds by. (Points at Sweetie Belle)

Sweetie: Oh uhh Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: To fast for the naked eye, now Sweetie Belle take all that and make a song of that.

Sweetie: Hmmm (clears her throat) Blue streaks speeds by Sonic the Hedgehog to fast for Sonic the Hedgehog yeah baby.

Sonic: There you go.

Sweetie Belle: Whoo Sonic can really move Sonic he's got an attitude.

Sonic: Good I really didn't get that "attitude" part but okay.

Sweetie Belle: Sonic, he's the fastest alive look out, when he storms through Sonic the Hedgehog don't doubt, what he can do Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic he can really move Sonic he's got an attitude, Sonic he's the fastest thing alive he's the fastest thing alive he's the FASTEST THING ALIVE!

Scootaloo: Whoa Sweetie Belle that was amazing.

Apple Bloom: Yeah that was just Awesome.

Sonic: Really way past cool.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks I was nothing anypony could of -

In the middle of her sentence their on her flank a symbol of a microphone appeared.

Sweetie Belle: Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes YES!

Scootaloo: Way to go girl.

Apple Bloom: I am really happy for you Sweetie Belle but finally we can get on to me.

Sonic: I like your spirit lets get to it.

Apple Bloom: Great lets see if there is anything in the clubhouse.

They arrived in the Clubhouse and Sonic was impressed of how it looked in the inside.

Sonic: Wow you guys did all this?

Sweetie Belle: Nope all Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo: Girl knows her stuff.

Sonic: Heh heh I have another idea.

Moving at the speed sound Sonic got some tools and was able to construct a small little shack.

Sonic: Alright A.B. I need you to make the inside look amazing.

Apple Bloom: M'kay.

3 minutes.

Apple Bloom: Done.

Sonic: Whoa talk about me speed. (Alright hedgehog no matter how girly it is you gotta to like it)

Sonic, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle walked inside and saw the walls are painted blue, two windows showing Ponyville and the forest, and a nice soft bed.

Scootaloo: Classic Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle: Totally.

Sonic: Awesome A.B. you got the stuff.

Apple Bloom: Thank you Sonic this but that was way too easy.

Right there at the end of her sentence it appeared a decorative wallpaper symbol on her flank.

Apple Bloom: ... (She faints).

Scootaloo: Will go take her by the lake and splash water on her.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks again Sonic.

Sonic: You did good hedgehog you did good well time to get some sleep.

It's only the middle of the day but that didn't stop the speedster from taken his well earned nap.

Well that's the end we beat chapter 1 in words. Next time when all the ponies appreciate what Sonic has done for them they decide to throw a party for him but can they delay him long enough before he finds out. Bye guys Review and respect to all brnies.


	9. Sonic it's Party Time

Sup guys its thecoolj wow about to hit the double digit and remember to look at that poll I made enjoy P.S. The funny is back. I own nothing All Sega and Hasbro.

All the Ponies were all down at the farm discussing a party for a certain blue Hedgehog.

Twilight: All right everypony Sonic has done a lot of things for us.

Applejack: He saved the farm gotta tell ya that Hedgehog looked good in a apple.

Fluttershy: He made be brave he is just the nicest.

Rarity: He complemented me on my fashion he really does have a way with ponies.

Rainbow Dash: He helped me feel better when I was down when we raced.

Pinkie Pie: He really didn't help me, come to think about it he broke a Pinkie Promise but he is the most AWESOME guy I ever met.

Twilight: He got me to have a little fun when I was busy with my studies, it was crazy fun.

Apple Bloom: He helped us find our cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle: He is just just -.

Scootaloo: So awesome.

Spike: And the greatest thing he did for me was not beating me up.

Twilight: So we are throwing him a party agreed.

Everypony and Spike: Agreed.

Fluttershy: Wait a minute how are we gonna keep Sonic busy.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah now that you think about it Sonic is not the kind of guy to just be surprised.

Twilight: Don't worry I thought ahead of this Pinkie Pie will distract him long enough for us to finish.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry everypony I'll take care of Sonic it will be easy as pie, pinkie pie, apple pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie.

Spike: Well Sonic is doomed.

Strolling through Ponyville fastest thing alive Sonic the Hedgehog whistling a familiar tune.

Sonic: Hmm my Hedgehog senses are tingling.

Out of nowhere came Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Hiya Sonic.

Sonic: Ahh! Pinkie Pie what- how did- your some kind ninja aren't you.

Pinkie Pie: Teehee could be soooooo Sonic what do you want to talk about.

Sonic: Nothing particular. (Hmmm she's obviously trying to stall me but the question is for what?) So Pinkie Pie any big plans today.

Pinkie Pie: Oh not much just this big *gasp* Gummy!

Sonic: Gummy? Wha ahhhhhh!

The little alligator used its mouth and attached himself on Sonic's head. It did not hurt Sonic but felt weird with the gator's gums and all.

Sonic: Ahhh get it off get it off ahhh so gross why is this happening ahhh Pinkie why aren't you calling him off.

Pinkie Pie: Oops, sorry Sonic, Gummy get up he has had enough.

Sonic: What was that all about? Huh Pinkie Pie where you go?

On the ground Sonic saw tracks so he presumed Pinkie Pie was trying to run away from him.

Pinkie Pie: (Breathing hard) Okay trying to run away from something that is crazy fast no pressure just gotta sing a song to keep me going. (Hears the Sonic boom) Gotta move fast, gotta move fast, gotta move faster faster FA-FA-FASTER.

Right at that moment Pinkie Pie made it to her destination it was to a small little boat and she floated in the middle of the lake. She saw Sonic arriving and didn't stop running.

Pinkie Pie: Phew it's a good thing he can't swim.

Sonic used his Sonic boost and he ran on the water to catch Pinkie Pie he caught her and took her to dry land. Leaving the pink earth pony in awe.

Pinkie Pie: ...

Sonic: Yeah I'm full of surprises. Now tell me why are you trying to stall me?

Right at that moment there was a rainbow made by Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie: That's the signal.

Sonic: Huh what is?

Pinkie Pie gave Sonic a little bump into the water. She then proceeded to her final destination.

Sonic: Pinkie I can't swim come back wait a minute this is the shallow end darn it Pinkie Pie.

He follow the trail she left again and to his surprise all the ponies were there.

EveryPony & Spike: Surprise!

Sonic: Whoa what's all this.

Twilight: This is for being a great friend.

Rainbow Dash: An awesome friend.

Fluttershy: A kind friend.

Rarity: A charming friend.

AppleJack: A good to honest friend.

Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo: And the most amazing friend ever.

Spike: Sonic we love you, you crazy Hedgehog.

Sonic: Heh heh thanks guy I really don't deserve this but I got one thing to say?

Twilight: What's that Sonic?

Sonic: Who's gonna help me eat this cake?

Everypony, Spike, and Sonic was laughing and started to enjoy the party.

Well that's the end guys remember there is a poll on my profile please try to answer it and review and like I said last chapter to all you Bronies RESPECT peace.


	10. The God of Chaos vs The Blue Blur part 1

Sup guys it's thecoolj just want to say I'm sorry for not giving you info about the next chapter but if you read the title and think my little pony boom you got it. Sonic is owned by Sega, MLPFIM is owned by Hasbro.

On a dark cloudy night Princess Celestia was looking out her window and she felt it in her heart that something bad was going to happen.

Princess Celestia: I feel a disturbance in the harmonic force.

Just then a bright light flash out of nowhere.

Princess Celestia: No! I must send a letter to Twilight and her friends.

In the morning inside the Golden Oaks Library the Mane Six and Spike were called in for a meeting.

Rainbow Dash: So Twilight what's with the emergency meeting.

Twilight: Guys the Princess has just wrote me a letter saying Discord has return.

Everypony: What!

Twilight: Clam down please just listen to the letter: My faithful student Twilight Sparkle Discord has returned yet again and I fear he will do the most chaotic thing ever it will take more than just you and your friends this time so I'm counting on Sonic to aid in the battle. Good luck.

Twilight: So Sonic is going to help us.

Applejack: Say where is that hedgehog anyway.

The Mane Six went to go find Sonic, who was playing hide n seek with Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

Twilight: Sonic we have big question for you?

Sonic: Yeah I'm listening.

Twilight: Are you willing to risk your life to help save everypony all across Equestria?

Sonic: Yes yes yes.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa that's some spirit.

Sonic: I'm sorry but I have been craving some action so what are we up against another pony, more bugs oh wait don't tell me another dragon.

Rainbow Dash: No, no, and no.

Twilight: We will be facing Discord the god of chaos.

Sonic: A god of chaos huh please I fought things way tougher then this "Discord".

Spike: Talk about being tough.

Sonic: So where will all this take place?

Rarity: At the famous Canterlot sculpture garden.

Sonic: Really a sculpture garden.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah pretty epic isn't it.

The Mane Six and Spike took a train while Sonic decided to follow by running.

They arrived at Canterlot just too see the bizarre chaos that is happening. Clouds rain chocolate milk again, houses were upside down, flowers were now giant pony eating plants, and birds have turned into evil giant vultures.

Sonic: Hmph I've seen worst.

Fluttershy: Really? (Shaking in fear)

Suddenly the plants pop out of the ground and were beginning to attack.

Sonic: Get down!

He hit one with a homing attack and used his spin dash to out another. One almost took a bite out of Sonic but Rainbow Dash was able to shove him out the way just in time. Sonic counterattacked with a high jump and one good punch.

Sonic: Hey thanks for the save.

Rainbow Dash: (Blushing) Aw it was nothing.

Twilight: Quick too the sculpture garden.

The ponies, baby dragon, and hedgehog rushed to the garden to stop Discord, but before they could get in there was a maze.

Sonic: What the a maze?

Applejack: Yeah it did that last time.

Sonic: Heh No worries I'll just speed through this maze and will find him.

Twilight: It's not that simple Sonic look.

There magically carved on stone were the rules that Discord has left: Hello again everypony I'm back and I want revenge as you no flying or magic and I hear there is a new player in the game ah yes you ponies got yourselves a rat hahaha I hear he is fast will have none of that or you all lose.

Sonic: Rat, guy needs to get his facts straight. I get first hits so how did you guys beat him last time.

Twilight: We had the Elements of Harmony with us.

Sonic: Elements of what now?

Twilight: Harmony they are the most powerful force in Equestria and we wield all six and there somewhere in that maze. My element is Magic.

Fluttershy: My element is Kindness.

Rainbow Dash: Mine is the Element of Loyalty.

Applejack: My Element is Honesty.

Rarity: I possess the element of Generosity.

Pinkie Pie: And mine is Laughter haha.

Spike: Man is Discord gonna get it.

Sonic: There is one more.

Twilight: What no there is only six.

Sonic: No there is one more it's always seven, okay let's do it.

The moment they stepped in Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's wings disappear and Twilight and Rarity horns disappeared to. Then begin to split up Twilight with Spike, Fluttershy with Rarity and Applejack, Rainbow Dash with Pinkie Pie, and Sonic going alone.

Sonic: The best of luck to all of you.

They separated going their own way. 20 minutes has passed and Sonic was still walking.

Sonic: Man I think I'm going in a circle.

At that moment Discord appeared.

Discord: Hello there friend.

Sonic: Your no friend of mine. ( He said raising his fist)

Discord: Whoa whoa easy there rat I'm not looking for a fight.

Sonic: First of all I'm a hedgehog and second what are you some crazy slap up of dragon, billy goat, horse and snake.

Discord: Grrrr I'll let that one slide for now. Just here me out rodent you have the potential I'm looking for.

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Discord: You Sonic join me and we can be nothing but CHAOS we can rule the entire kingdom. So what do you say?

Sonic: You think I'll just betray my friends like that.

Discord: What FRIENDS the ponies please they care nothing about you the moment you leave the better. The second your gone you'll be nothing but a bad memory. So I'll say it again join me?

Sonic got closer to Discord and gave him a good right punch to his face.

Discord: I'm disappointed RAT!

Discord like a snake wrapped himself on Sonic who was struggling to get free.

Discord: Let's see how much I can corrupt you.

The god of chaos was now using his magic to try to make Sonic his own soldier, but just like Dark Gaia, Discord could not change Sonic's pure heart.

Discord: Ohh your too good

Sonic: Why thank you now let me go so I can put the pain on you.

Discord: I have a better idea I'll make my own hedgehog.

Sonic: What?

Discord uses his dark magic to makeshift his own "Sonic" and right there a flash of light blinded Sonic and put a smile on Discord face. With his vision back Sonic saw that he was free from Discord and he saw him standing right in front of him with a evil grin on his face.

Sonic: You should of held on me now take this.

Sonic was about to punch Discord but was punched himself straight in his jaw. Sonic then fell to the ground about to pass out.

Discord: You should out of accepted my offer but now I have my own partner.

Sonic: What?

The new partner then kicked Sonic in his stomach causing him to pass out.

?: Heh heh Hail to King Discord baby.

Who is this mysterious new player added to the game and what is his part of Discord's plan. End of part 1.

Pretty epic huh review and see if you know who the new guy is see you next time.


	11. The God of Chaos vs The Blue Blur part 2

What is up people it's thecoolj and I surprised you didn't I well remember I own nothing all Sega and all Hasbro enjoy part 2.

Sonic the Hedgehog has been knockout for hours but he finally gains consciousness to find Discord right in front off him.

Discord: Had a nice nap rat.

Sonic was again angry at that comment he wanted to strike him, but he was tied down by some enchanted bushes made by Discord.

Sonic: You know when I get out of this I'm gonna to beat you.

Discord: You beat me? Hahahaha.

Sonic: What are you laughing at your a bad guy who gets beat by ponies.

Discord: You keep up those wise cracks all you want boy but it won't matter any anyway.

Sonic: Why?

Discord: Why, I'll tell you why it's all thanks to you that those ponies will pay and with the help with my new friend we will rule. Come on out partner.

Sonic turned his head and he was shocked at what he saw. It was another hedgehog he was green, had blue eyes, sunglasses, a black leather jacket, twin scars on his chest and black boots.

?: So you copied me from this wuss.

Sonic: Another fake hedgehog?

Discord: He is no fake he is original the opposite of you but with the same abilities.

Sonic: So does he got a name.

Discord: Oh he does, he is that whip whipping in your back, the kind of person who will never hesitate. But you all will know him by **Scourge**.

Sonic: Scourge?

Scourge: That's my name and guess what speed is now my game.

Discord: Ohhh goody your both getting along perfectly I'll let you two play in later but for now Scourge be a pal and take out the Mane Six.

Sonic: Noo you can't.

Scourge: Last time I checked your tied up and I'm not.

Scourge used his superspeed to find the ponies and the first group he picked was Twilight and Spike.

Spike: Whoa will you look another hedgehog.

Twilight: Careful Spike for some reason I am getting bad vibes from this guy.

Spike: Oh quit worrying he looks harmless.

The young dragon went to go greet the green hedgehog.

Spike: So what's your name?

Scourge: The name is Scourge.

The green trickster than gave Spike a hard punch to the stomach causing him to pass out.

Scourge: Learn it.

Twilight: Spike!

Scourge: Don't worry bookworm I got a lesson for you. Why was the pony on the ground?

Scourge jumped in the air performing a diving kick causing Twilight to be out cold

Scourge: Because I knocked it out. Oh that also means you Fail.

The green hedgehog left the two and went to go find the others. The next group he found was Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack.

Rarity: Oh my goodness!

Applejack: What in tarnation!

Fluttershy: Umm maybe he is friendly.

Scourge: Heh heh yeah I'm friendly how about a hug or better yet a punch.

Scourge ran straight to Rarity giving her a double punch and gave Applejack a jump kick to the face.

Fluttershy: Oh my Celestia!

Scourge then turned to Fluttershy.

Scourge: Hahahaha your pathetic, no wait your worst than pathetic your Fluttershy.

Fluttershy had tears in her eyes and she was about to wipe her face, but the moment she blinked Scourge gave her a hard backslap causing her to pass out. The slap was so hard that the sound echo through all of Canterlot.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa Rainbow Dash did you hear the loud smack?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah that sounded painful.

Scourge than appeared in front of the two ponies.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa Sonic did you drop some green paint.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie that's not Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: Of course it's Sonic.

Scourge: Hmph too easy.

Scourge did a homing attack on Pinkie Pie knocking out the pink earth pony.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Why you rotten little!

Scourge: How are you gonna beat me? Your way too slow.

Rainbow Dash: Shut up!

Scourge: You think you can actually be a challenge to Sonic a snail like you.

Rainbow Dash: SHUT UP!

Scourge: And you know that little crush you have on Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: ...

Scourge: Pathetic.

Rainbow Dash: Grrraaaahh!

The enraged Pegasus charged at Scourge to only punch in the face, she fell down feeling discouraged and Scourge began to approach her.

Rainbow Dash: What are you?

Scourge: Just a guy who loves causing misery I'm Scourge the Hedgehog.

That's all she heard because he gave her a kick to the face. He brought all the ponies and Spike to Discord and Sonic.

Sonic: Nooo, girls wake up please.

Discord: Ah yes Scourge thank you now for a little wardrobe change.

With the snap of his fingers magical chains were around their necks and bolted to the ground.

Sonic: Let them free.

Discord: Are you crazy I need to repay them for ruining my fun last time so I will turn them into stone.

Sonic: No way I won't allow it.

Discord: I'm transporting you back to Ponyville but don't worry you won't be alone, Scourge.

Scourge: It would be my pleasure.

Another snap of his fingers transported both hedgehogs to Ponyville.

Sonic: I got to save the others

Before he began running he saw Scourge trying to hit him with a homing attack Sonic counter with his own homing attack and the collision pushed both hedgehogs to the opposite side.

Sonic: Hmph you might know everything I'm going to do but that's not going to help you since I know everything your going to do.

Scourge: Heh heh strange isn't it.

Sonic vs. Scourge which hedgehog will win and will Discord succeed turning the ponies into stone. Find out next time in part 3.

Wow you guys must be saying NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE well I'm working on it as fast as I can, review and follow if you want.


	12. The God of Chaos vs The Blue Blur part 3

Hey everybody it's thecoolj and here we go with part 3 and don't expect and happy endings. All Sonic characters are owned by Sega and MLPFIM characters are all Hasbro enjoy the story.

We start are story with a complete brawl going on between Sonic and Scourge.

Sonic: Give it up Scourge I'm the original!

Scourge: Hmph you might be original but I'm way cooler than you.

They both used their speed and clashed to a standpoint.

Scourge: You know Sonic being a evil copy of you I have all your memories and I gotta tell ya your life is pretty sad. I mean your main rival is a mustache fat guy.

Sonic: Hey give me some credit the guy makes giant robot to fight me.

Scourge: Heh heh I wasn't talking about Eggman.

Sonic: Well I tell you this he's way tougher you in everyway.

Scourge and Sonic then started spin dashing each other back and forth with neither hedgehog gaining the advantage. Elsewhere the Mane Six and Spike were starting to wake up and right in front of them Discord.

Discord: Well it's about time you ponies woke up because I don't want you to miss the main event.

Twilight: What are you talking about?

Discord: Remember back when you pesky little ponies turned me back to stone and I had horror on my face I'm just here to repay the favor.

Rainbow Dash: You can't do that.

Discord: Oh but I can and guess what I'm going to do when your all stone.

Fluttershy: What are you going to do?

Discord: I'm going to smash you hahahaha. Doesn't that sound like fun?

Rarity: Your insane and have terrible fashion but mostly insane.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah and your gonna be sorry when Sonic gets here.

Discord: Oh I'm not worry about your little hero Sonic right now I guess he has his hands full at the moment. So right now lets have a little fun starting with you.

He said that pointing at Pinkie Pie he put his hand right on her head and dark magic surged through his hand to Pinkie Pie's body. After that Pinkie Pie's started turning to stone slowy at the tip of her tail.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie!

Applejack: Why you evil, rotten, no-good varmint!

Rarity: You truly are evil.

Discord: Why thank you my dear. How would you like to be next.

Spike: Let her go!

Discord: Relax runt doing that little trick drains me like crazy so you got just an hour until I do it again and again and again and again and again and again. So be right back I'm going to go get some snacks while I recharge. Don't go anywhere hahaha like you could.

Spike: Grrr so Twilight what's the plan.

Twilight: There is no plan Spike, not this time.

Rainbow Dash: Cut the jokes Twilight what's the plan.

Twilight: I'm not joking there is no plan.

Applejack: Then what are we suppose to do wait here be turn to stone and be smashed.

Twilight: ...

Rarity: We're doomed I never knew we go out like this.

Fluttershy: It's not over yet there is still hope.

Everypony and Spike: Huh?!

Fluttershy: I don't know why but I know deep in my heart Sonic will come through for us.

With that said everypony and Spike group hug and was ready for Discord to do his worst. Back to the fight Scourge and Sonic were yet sent again to opposite sides with there speed.

Scourge: Ughhhhhh.

Discord: Scourge how is everything going?

Scourge: What the where are you?

Discord: Don't worry this all telepathically happening in your head. So how's the fight.

Scourge: Boring I'm getting really annoyed being equal to this guy.

Discord: Maybe a boost from my magic will give you the advantage.

Scourge: WHAT! Why didn't you do that in the first place? That would of made more sense.

Discord: Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense? Okay here you go.

With the snap of his fingers magic was sent to Scourge giving him a extra power boost.

Discord: Now say the words.

Scourge: Hail to king baby!

Sonic: Hey loser who are you talking to?

He said charging trying to punch Scourge, but Scourge had stop it with his hand. Sonic tried with his other hand but it was also stopped by Scourge who started adding pressure to Sonic.

Scourge: Now say mercy.

Sonic: Gahhhhhh! Never.

Sonic broke free and tried to do a homing attack but Scourge dodge with ease leaving Sonic puzzled.

Sonic: What the?

Scourge: Heh heh guess what wuss our friend Discord gave me a boost now I'm faster (Punching his fist together) and stronger.

Scourge then ran at Sonic giving him multiple punches to the face and a hard knee to the stomach.

Sonic: Ugh this won't matter I'll still stop you and save my friends.

Scourge: Oh yeah speaking about those wimps I heard their being turned to stone and Discord will be having a "smashing" time with them.

Sonic: What? Noooo!

Scourge: Cheer up you'll still have me around.

With that said Scourge went back on the assault. Will Sonic be able to stop the new and improved Scourge and will Discord finally have his revenge on the ponies find out next time in part 4.

Well guys you wanna know why I'm doing this so fast cause I got so much free time and I want all of you to enjoy my story well see next time and review goodbye.


	13. The God of Chaos vs The Blue Blur part 4

What's up people thecoolj is here and he has so much time to make chapters so here we go with part 4 enjoy and be amazed.

The sound of trees crashing were heard all through Ponyville. Courtesy by Scourge homing attacking Sonic.

Sonic: Grrr now I'm getting really tick, back down now Scourge or else.

Scourge: Or else what?

With that said Scourge ran superfast and gave Sonic a punch so hard that it send him flying to the lake.

Sonic: Ughhh what am I going to do?

Sonic was in a huge dilemma how was he going to be Scourge? As he was getting up he saw fish jump from the lake and he realized something.

Sonic: That's it if he shares all my moves he must have all my weaknesses.

Scourge: Hey chump come back I'm not done with ya.

Sonic: Hey Scourge! What are you suppose to be really a reverse clone of me or some magical snot made from Discord.

Angry at that comment the green hedgehog charged at Sonic who was ready for him.

Sonic: That's it just a little closer.

Right at that moment Sonic ducked and gave his green doppelganger a good trip sending him straight in the lake.

Scourge: AHHHHHH! SONIC GET ME OUTTA OF HERE YOU SORRY PIECE OF-.

Sonic boosted on the water grabbed Scourge by his jacket and tossed him to a tree.

Sonic: Whoa there bro. Were trying to keep it PG. Oh yeah since you have my memories, what special fighting group did I join that me fight my biggest rival.

The blue blur rushed in and gave Scourge two punches and a kick to the gut.

Scourge: Gahhhhh!

Sonic: Ehhh wrong, Brawl!

Sonic gave Scourge a double kick, a axe kick and a charged punch straight to his face.

Scourge: Now your really making me mad punk! Huh?

Sonic was nowhere to be seen and that made Scourge lose it. He was breaking down trees and smashing through rocks trying to find Sonic.

Scourge: Where are you?! Show yourself! Grrrrr SONIC!

Unknown to him Sonic came up from behind and gave Scourge a spin dash causing him to fall. Sonic began running circles around Scourge making him dizzy.

Sonic: Now for the finisher.

Sonic left Scourge to get some distance for his final attack. He charged up his Light Speed Attack and by the blink of the eye he was gone.

Scourge: Whaaaugghh grrr cheap trick Sonic now where did you go?

The moment Scourge turned his head Sonic gave him the hardest punch knocking him to a mountain. Rocks crashed down on Scourge from impact burying him under the rubble.

Sonic: That should keep him down for a while. Now gotta save the ponies.

The blue speed demon rushed to rescue his friends but unknown to him Scourge gained consciousness and raced after Sonic. Sonic made it back Canterlot and boosted to gardens, he speed through the maze and to his horror he saw all the ponies were turned to stone and Discord beginning on Spike.

Discord: Oh I wasn't expecting you Sonic but this is more fun you will get to see his face as I turn your little friend to stone.

Sonic: Nooo!

Sonic was about to pounce on Discord but Scourge tackled him down. Scourge kept Sonic down but kept his head up.

Scourge: Hahahahahahaha what are you doing man? This is the best part!

Discord: Thank you Scourge now for you little dragon.

Spike: Don't give up Sonic you'll figure out some- AHHHH.

Discord had just turned Spike to Stone right in front of Sonic.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOO!

Discord has succeeded in turning the ponies to stone will he get to smash them or will Sonic find a way to put an end to Discord's chaos find out in the final part, part 5.

What a way to end a chapter. Well I can already tell I'm getting comments from this one please review and see you next time.


	14. The God of Chaos vs The Blue Blur part 5

Hey guys it is me again thecoolj and were going to finally finish this part and I read some reviews and 2 gave me a better idea than what I was thinking of. Enjoy the chapter.

We find ourselves in Canterlot where Sonic the Hedgehog is in a depression after witnessing the fate of the ponies and Spike.

Sonic: No I failed.

Scourge: Oh relax wimp there not dead.

Sonic: What?

Discord: Scourge is correct there not dead at least not yet. Just seeing your face after one of your friends turn to stone was priceless, but I wonder what it will be when I smash them. Ohhh what fun that will be.

Scourge: Yeah and the moment he's doing that I'll have you down again and make you watch it.

Sonic: My new friends are turned to stone and you said that's fun too you!

Scourge: Pretty much.

Discord: Hey if it is misery or chaos I will always enjoy that.

Sonic: If you don't change them back I'm gonna make you pay!

Both Scourge and Discord began to laugh at Sonic's taunts which made Sonic angry. Sonic got so angry that he started to change, into his much darker form **Dark Sonic.**

Sonic: Hmph I know I shouldn't let rage consume me again but these two leave me no choice.

Sonic's blue appearance started changing to a bluish-black color, his pupils disappeared, and he had a blue aura.

Dark Sonic: Hahaha hahaha HAHAHA!

Scourge: Changing colors wow what a laugh.

Discord: I think he still wants to play with you Scourge.

Scourge: Looks like it bring it -.

Moving at light speed Sonic sent Scourge flying with a right punch. Scourge was sent crashing outside the maze.

Discord: Oooh this promises to be fun.

Scourge: Ughh what hit me?

Dark Sonic: Me haha.

Scourge: Just because you got a lucky shot doesn't mean you can beat me.

Scourge ran straight at Dark Sonic and gave him a hard punch to the face but Dark Sonic was unfazed by this attack. Scourge was ticked about this and started hitting Dark Sonic with everything he's got but it all failed as Dark Sonic did not feel the pain. However Scourge was getting tired.

Scourge: Why won't you go down?

Dark Sonic: Don't get tired yet this is where the fun really begins.

Dark Sonic began pummeling Scourge with a assault of punches and kicks. Scourge was beaten to a pulp and Dark Sonic lifted him by the jacket and was about to give him the finishing blow.

Dark Sonic: Heh heh goodbye Scourge.

Scourge: What no!? Your suppose to be the good guy.

Dark Sonic: I am the good guy and you want to why?

Scourge: Why?

Dark Sonic: I'm the good guy because I didn't destroy you the moment we began this fight.

As Dark Sonic was about to kill Scourge he heard Discord clapping in the background. Dark Sonic looked at Scourge and realized Discord's true plan. He dropped Scourge and power down back to his normal form.

Sonic: You wanted this to happen.

Discord: What no your crazy FINISH HIM!

Sonic: You wanted me to lose my cool and totally go berserk on Scourge so I fall into deep rage and be nothing but chaos.

Discord: Ughh you figured me out but it's still too late.

Sonic: It's never too late I will beat you.

Discord: Hahaha you can't beat me only the elements can defeat me.

Sonic: Elements? (Oh right the Elements of Harmony maybe I can trick the trickster in telling me where they are) Where would I find these Elements.

Discord: I tell you in the form of a riddle. Evil he might be but he holds the key to my defeat.

Sonic: Say what now?

Discord: Haha you will never figure it out.

Sonic: Come on hedgehog think. ( Evil he might be but he holds the key to my defeat. Wait a minute.) Ha I got it.

Discord: Really that was fast.

Sonic: That's why they call me Sonic.

Sonic went to Scourge who was on the ground still in pain. The Blue speed demon picked up his opposite twin and reached inside his jacket.

Scourge: Hey hands off the merchandise.

Sonic: Ha I knew it.

The blue blur had just pulled out the Elements of Harmony.

Sonic: Your finished Discord.

Discord: Oh big deal you found the Elements big deal the users are stone and speaking of them. It's smashing time!

Scourge: Aw yeah haha ow hey Discord you think you can heal me?

Discord: Sure my boy.

Snap just like that Scourge was healed and was ready to fight but he saw Sonic in a stance.

Scourge: What's he's deal?

Discord: Don't know maybe he finally excepts defeat.

Sonic: Focus, focus (I have everything in common with these elements I think I can activate them besides I always have a super transformation for these kind of things.)

The Elements of Harmony started to levitate and began to circle around Sonic.

Discord: There is no way?

Honesty and Kindness went to Sonic shoes, Laughter and Generosity went to his arms, Loyalty went to his chest.

Discord: NO SCOURGE STOP HIM NOW!

Scourge: Whoa what's the big deal?

Discord: JUST DO IT OR I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!

Scourge: Okay okay okay geez. Here I come Sonic.

Sonic: Just one more.

Magic went to Sonic's head making all of the elements glow. They also turned Sonic's quills into a blue moving magic fire. The Elements also gave Sonic armor and his eyes turned blue and pupils turn white.

Scourge: Take this!

Scourge punched Sonic in his chest but fails thanks to the blue hedgehog's new armor.

Scourge: Yeowch! Man that hurt, uhoh.

Harmonic Sonic: With these elements I am Harmonic Sonic!

Scourge: Big deal it's not like your really gonna win this.

Sonic teleported right in front of Scourge and put his hand on the green hedgehog's head.

Harmonic Sonic: You were created as my opposite, nothing but chaos, but with the power of friendship I'm gonna take you out of this world.

Scourge: What!? NOOOOOO!

Sonic used the power and completely erased Scourge.

Discord: Ummm Sonic old buddy old pal you do know I was kidding right.

Harmonic Sonic: (Charges his fist) Heh heh yeah right.

Sonic knocked out Discord with a single punch and turned him to stone.

Harmonic Sonic: Now for the ponies and spike.

Harmonic Sonic used his power to cancel out Discord's dark magic on the ponies and Spike and he succeeded in restoring everypony and Spike back to normal.

Twilight: I can't believe it, Sonic you can harness all six elements.

Sonic powered down and came to his friends.

Sonic: Well I am pretty amazing but a tiara really Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Your are just so awesome!

Applejack: The toughest hedgehog ever!

Rarity: Absolutely fantastic!

Fluttershy: Just the bestest best friend ever!

Spike: Coolest hedgehog ever!

Pinkie Pie: Group Hug!

The ponies and Spike embraced Sonic with a warm hug making his friendship with them permanent.

Whooo finally I'm finally done can't wait for reviews now get ready for the next chapter because it will make you sad It's finally time for Sonic to go back home how will everypony feel about their new friend leaving them. Until next time readers.


	15. Goodbye My Little Sonic

Here we go with 15 thecoolj here just want to say thanks to all of you for supporting me and we had some fun now enjoy the story.

Our story begins with Princess Celestia at her throne and right at that moment guards came in with news for the Princess.

Royal Guard: Princess we have great news.

Princess Celestia: Oh what might that be?

Royal Guard: The gems Sonic called "Chaos Emeralds" we have them all.

Princess Celestia: Oh that is great but terrible news.

Royal Guard: Why is that Princess?

Princess Celestia: It's good that Sonic will be able to return to his home world, but he has made friendships with Twilight and each of her friends and now with him leaving that will leave everypony and Sonic depressed.

The Princess was sad herself but she had to do what was right even though it wasn't the best choice. She wrote the letter and using her magic it was transported to Twilight.

Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library no pony was there only Spike who was cleaning up. Just like magic the letter landed on Spike's head.

Spike: Huh? Oh a letter from Princess Celestia let's see what it says *reading the letter* no how am I gonna tell this to Twilight and the others.

Spike went to go find the ponies to tell them the news, but what he didn't know that they were all stargazing with Sonic.

Twilight: Wow just look at those stars.

Applejack: Yeah just make a pony wish there was a way to tell how many are really up there?

Pinkie Pie: I bet there is about a billion trillion zillion stars.

Rarity: That would be amazing Pinkie Pie I mean look at them they shine like diamonds.

Fluttershy: So many diamonds, Rarity you would be making dresses forever.

Rainbow Dash: Haha good one Fluttershy. So Sonic what do you think of the stars?

Sonic: Heh heh I already reached for the stars.

Everypony: Really!

Sonic: Yeah big adventure had to save aliens from a dangerous amusement park from Eggman.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa.

Twilight: Just curious what did you learn from that?

Sonic: I learned the biggest lesson of all time I can't outrun a black hole.

Pinkie Pie: So you does that mean your really not that fast.

Sonic: What no I wasn't using my Sonic Boost at the time cause if I was doing that I could of easily beaten that black hole.

Rainbow Dash: Sure you could.

Sonic: Oh you want to go I can run backwards with my eyes closed and still beat you.

Sonic and the ponies began laughing but along comes Spike who sweating and looking nervous.

Twilight: Spike what's wrong.

Spike: Umm I need to speak you all alone. Sonic I'm sorry can you give us 5 minutes.

Sonic: Sure Spike but only 5 minutes.

The True Blue Hedgehog just ran away giving Spike the 5 minutes he needed to talk to the ponies.

Twilight: What's on your mind Spike.

Spike: *Sigh* Read this letter.

Twilight: Ahem my faithful student Twilight Sparkle I have news that is both good and bad we have successfully retrieved all of Sonic's chaos emeralds this means that Sonic can go back home but that also means he will be leaving us I am truly sorry your Mentor Princess Celestia.

Everpony: What!?

Rainbow Dash: That is so not cool!

Pinkie Pie: Not cool at all!

Applejack: Don't that beat all we were just getting to know him!

Rarity: This just awful our little Sony Wony!

Fluttershy: Sonic is leaving us? *Crying*

Twilight: Girls we have to stay strong remember our friendship with him is strong so he'll still remember us. Right?

Sonic: Of course I will your my best friends.

To the ponies surprise Sonic was just standing right behind them.

Sonic: Your all crazy if you think I will ever forget about you guys. I mean I learned a lot from all you ponies. I learned how there are others that rival my speed.

Rainbow Dash: Heh heh thank you.

Sonic: And how to make a Pinkie Promise.

Pinkie Promise: Yay you learned that from me.

Sonic: And how to make others braver than they already are.

Fluttershy: Thank you.

Sonic: And I was able (or should I say force) to model a fantastic outfit.

Rarity: *Giggles* Still a charmer.

Sonic: And if I ever want a job somepony helped me practice advertising.

Applejack: Haha no one can wear a apple better than you.

Twilight: Don't forget you helped three young ponies find there cutie marks.

Sonic: Hey I won't forget and Twilight don't forget to have a lot of adventures when I'm gone.

All the ponies and Spike gave Sonic a group hug because they all knew they will all be friends forever. The next day in Ponyville the Princess came and presented Sonic with the 7 chaos emeralds.

Spike: Wow those look delicious.

Twilight: Don't even think about it.

Sonic focused all the emeralds which made them circled around him and in flash they disappeared into him and he became the gold all mighty Super Sonic.

Everypony: Whoa!

Spike: Totally awesome.

Super Sonic: Heh if you think that was cool check this out.

The Super hedgehog began to fly in the air and then boom he was leaving.

Rainbow Dash: Nooo.

Fluttershy: What's wrong Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: I can't let him leave like this.

The speedy Pegasus flew at her top speed trying to keep up with Super Sonic who was barely even trying.

Super Sonic: Huh R.D. what is it?

Rainbow Dash: Promise you'll come back! *Tears in her eye*

Super Sonic: Rainbow Dash I Pinkie Promise.

Rainbow Dash was happy with that remark and gave Super Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rainbow Dash: You better or i will be really mad.

With all said and done Super Sonic used his powers to go into space and time again.

Twilight: Well he's gone.

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry he'll be back.

Applejack: That's great but Rainbow what did you do up there.

Rainbow Dash: *Blushing* Nothing.

Pinkie Pie: Oh my YOU KISSED SONIC DIDN'T YOU.

Rainbow Dash: What no I didn't!

Rarity: Well that makes his second kiss from a pony.

Rainbow Dash: Oh be quiet!

Fluttershy: Maybe when he comes back maybe I can-

Rainbow Dash: What was that Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Oh nothing. *Blushing*

The mane six began laughing and blushing about kissing Sonic. Meanwhile Sonic was still traveling through time and space but he finally made it to his world.

Super Sonic: Finally home sweet- Oh no he finally did it NOOOO!

Sonic has made it home but all is not good if he is screaming find out in the next chapter.

WHOOOOOOO it ain't over yet baby get ready for the biggest surprise yet remember to review see you next time people.


	16. The Eggman Empire

Chapter 16 people this is gonna be epic thecoolj is really pumped showing you all awesomeness and I own nothing this belongs to Sega and Hasbro.

We find ourselves with Super Sonic witnessing the nightmare he thought would never happen. Doctor Eggman has finally created the Eggman Empire and Sonic's friends were nowhere to be found. Super Sonic powered down to go check around.

Sonic: Oh man Eggman finally did it, but now I'm back got all seven Chaos Emeralds and ready to kick some butt.

Just as he was about to start running the EggRobo appeared and popping out of it was the Eggman himself.

Eggman: Well well well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog finally making his return.

Sonic: Eggman really that's the robot your gonna fight with. I mean how many times have I beaten that thing.

Eggman: Aww don't worry hedgehog this robot is not meant to fight you but this one is here to finish the score with you for good.

Coming to aid Dr. Eggman was his most powerful robot Metal Sonic.

Sonic: Oh what's up shell head. Eggman before I beat you again all I gotta say is where are my friends?

Eggman: Don't worry hedgehog your friends are nice and safe in my pods, for now that is.

Sonic: What are you going to do to them?

Eggman: Oh that is a surprise and Sonic I don't want you spoiling it, but don't feel bad Metal Sonic will have his fun with you.

Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and was preparing for a fight.

Super Sonic: Now tell me, were you expecting this Egghead.

Eggman: Oh yes I already planned for you to go Super. Haha all according to plan but tell me hedgehog were you expecting THIS!

The evil Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Overlord thanks to all the machines around him.

Metal Overlord: I am the METAL OVERLORD!

Super Sonic: *Gulps* Well no I wasn't but I will still beat you.

Super Sonic flew to the sky with the Metal Overlord following him. Super Sonic used his Super boost to charge at the metal monstrosity to end this quickly but the robot responded by using his Black Shield. It sent Super Sonic back with a lot of force.

Super Sonic: Ughhh hey you couldn't do that before.

Eggman: Oh did I forget to mention I improved that. Now Metal Sonic finish him!

Super Sonic: Gotta act fast Chaos-

Metal Overlord: *Wrapping his claws on Sonic* CONTROL!

Both Hedgehog and Metal Hedgehog created a warp and a flash of light they were gone.

Eggman: Oh well Metal Sonic won't fail me. Now for that other "hedgehog problem".

Elsewhere Super Sonic and Metal Overlord were hurtling through time and space.

Super Sonic: I need to hurry if I'm gonna save everyone but first I need to take care of you. *Sigh* I really hate to bring the fight to their world but I'm gonna need help beating you.

Super Sonic was taking them to a familiar place but will he be able to defeat his robotic doppelganger with help from his new friends find out next time.

Yeah I know this was short but I'm getting you all pumped for a real good fight well you know what to do read review and I'll see you next time.


	17. Return of Sonic & arrival of Metal Sonic

Thank you everybody, I checked the story views and guess what it's OVER 9000! I'm not stopping anytime soon thecoolj is ready to deliver. All Sega and all Hasbro.

A portal has been made from time and space and coming out of it Super Sonic and the Metal Overlord. This time Sonic was able to control the emeralds and he sent six to his pony friends and kept one to himself. The power of time and space had mess with the giant robot's machinery and caused him to revert back to his normal form.

Metal Sonic: System failure recalculating situation. Situation scanned power is suitable to destroy target.

Metal Sonic was about to fight but Sonic was gone. What the machine didn't know the blue hedgehog had bolted to Ponyville.

Metal Sonic: Target lost, beginning to scan environment. Scanning, environment has been successfully scan *beep beep* Target acquired.

Meanwhile down at Sweet Apple Acres the Mane six and Spike were still a little sorrow about the leaving of their new best friend Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: Everypony we need to stop moping. Sonic made a Pinkie Promise he would be coming back.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah but didn't he break his first one.

Twilight: That he did but, it was kinda funny.

Applejack: No what was really when we put him in a apple suit.

Rarity: That did match his eyes.

Fluttershy: He was really tough when he fought the dragon.

Spike: Hey thanks Fluttershy. It does take some guts to fight me *trying to flex*.

Everypony began laughing but suddenly something captured their attention. Coming from the sky were the Chaos Emeralds going to each pony.

Twilight: Whoa these are the-.

Spike: The most delicious gems I have ever scene. It's CHOW TIME!

Twilight used her magic to create a shield around her to block off Spike.

Spike: Ow, okay okay lesson learned.

Twilight: As I was trying to say these are the same emeralds Sonic used.

Applejack: Didn't he have a name for these little emeralds.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah I think he called them 'Chaotic' Emeralds.

Sonic: Actually their called Chaos Emeralds Dashie.

Everypony and Spike recognized that voice they turned their heads and to their surprise it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Sooo what's up.

The ponies tackled the blue hedgehog down and gave him a hug.

Fluttershy: Your back your back!

Rainbow Dash: What took you so long.

Applejack: Who cares, welcome back true blue.

Sonic: Thanks for the happy reunion but we have to cut it short.

Rarity: Heavens what is the rush Sonic.

Sonic: I have a big problem Dr. Eggman has taken over my world and he sent Metal Sonic to take me down for good.

Twilight: Metal Sonic?

Sonic: Oh yeah a evil duplicate of me made of metal created for one sole purpose destroying me but, over the years he now thinks he is the true Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: Talk about a nut job.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Sonic that wouldn't be Metal Sonic in there would it?

Sonic, everypony, and Spike looked up to the sky and saw Metal Sonic flying through the air.

Metal Sonic: Target found. Unknown associates with target.

Spike: Hey were more than associates were his friends.

Metal Sonic: Friends? Friends of target must also be destroyed *charging his plasma pulse chest laser* Prepare to die.

Metal Sonic fired his laser at them. Sonic and Rainbow Dash used their speed to move their friends out the way.

Rainbow Dash: Phew that was close so Sonic give us something to know about this thing.

Sonic: Well he shares all my abilities and he is kinda faster than me.

Pinkie Pie: What! I thought you were the fastest thing alive?

Sonic: I am he just cheats.

Rainbow Dash: Hmph I got something for this metal punk.

The Pegasus flew to the sky and grabbed a cloud. She gave it a good kick and lighting came and struck Metal Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: Ha take that.

Metal Sonic was unfazed by the attack. Instead he fired his own electrical attack at Rainbow Dash with full force. R.D. fell hard to the ground dropping her Chaos Emerald.

Metal Sonic: Chaos Emerald detected. *Picks it up and stores it in himself* Now no way of lifeform to transform into super transformation.

Sonic: I don't need superpowers to beat you. Bring it on!

Both Sonic and Metal Sonic rushed at each other and began another one of their epic showdowns.

Well that's the end I know your all expecting the big fight but that is in the next chapter. Don't worry you know I update fast. So basically review and see you tomorrow.


	18. Sonic vs Metal Sonic part 1

Happy Thanksgiving everybody thecoolj is happy today. Cause I got me some free time get ready for a part 1 fight. All Sega and Hasbro.

Sounds of lasers were all you can here because Metal Sonic did not stop his barrage on Sonic and the Ponies.

Sonic: I'm tired of being target practice. Hey Metal Loser why don't you try fighting me instead of trying to roast us.

Metal Sonic: Preparing hand to hand combat mode.

Metal Sonic stop flying and went to ground and got in his fighting stance.

Sonic: Heh he took the bait. Okay guys your gonna have to go.

Applejack: What! You just want us to leave you like that!?

Sonic: Don't worry I got this. Now go!

Twilight: Fine, everypony and Spike lets go.

The ponies and young dragon left the blue hedgehog to fight his metal doppelganger.

Spike: Twilight are we really leaving Sonic to fight that thing all alone?

Twilight: What are you crazy? We'll just hide behind these rocks and when things look bad will help Sonic right away.

Fluttershy: I really hope Sonic can beat that thing.

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry Fluttershy this is Sonic were talking about. He'll win no doubt about it.

Back to Sonic and Metal Sonic they were both in their stances ready for their battle, but Sonic was going to try to reason with his metal counterpart before starting the battle.

Sonic: Listen Metal Sonic we both know Dr. Eggman is planning for both of us to destroy each other.

Metal Sonic: Already have knowledge of Dr. Eggman's true plan.

Sonic: Great so how about we team up and take him down.

Metal Sonic: Negative.

Sonic: Why?

Metal Sonic: This unit will go back, destroy creator, and have total control of Mobius. That is mission but number one goal and objective *Hits Sonic with a homing attack* destroying you!

Sonic: Owww should of seen that coming. Let's get down to business. Sonic Wind!

Metal Sonic: *Activates Black Shield* Predictable.

What Metal Sonic did not know that was a distraction Sonic used his homing attack to knock down the robot.

Sonic: How predictable was that?

Metal Sonic: Very, Sonic Dr. Eggman has upgraded me so I can transform with ease.

Sonic: Aw crud.

Metal Sonic: And thanks to you handing me this Chaos Emerald I can fight forever if I wanted.

Sonic: Double crud.

Metal Sonic: NOW WITNESS METAL MADNESS!

Metal Sonic turned into his neo metal form then quickly into his Metal Madness form.

Sonic: Triple crud. I mean what happen to overlord.

Metal Madness: Time and space has completely destroyed final transformation but, since you cannot go Super it is no longer an option. Now do me this unit a favor, DIE!

Sonic: I would be lying if I said easy piece of cake, but I'm not backing down bring it on.

Fluttershy: *Trembling in fear* Anyone else scared.

Spike: So *gulp* Twilight do we help Sonic?

Twilight: I don't even think he needs help.

Metal Madness knocked Sonic to the Mane Six and Spike.

Sonic: Hey guys *coughs* I could use some help?

Will the power of Sonic and his friends be enough to stop Metal Sonic transformation or will Metal Sonic finally prove he is the True Sonic.

Phew thanks for reading part 1 hope your ready for the epic conclusion and there will be more action I promise. Always review enjoy and see you next time.


	19. Sonic vs Metal Sonic part 2

Sup people it's thecoolj time to finish this two parter for good. Hope you enjoy but I just got to say no tears.

Metal Madness: Sonic where are you? If you come out now I will make your death quick and painless.

The giant robot was barely hovering in the air searching for Sonic. Unknown to the machine Sonic was with the Mane Six and Spike discussing a way to defeat Metal Madness.

Sonic: Sooooo I need to here ideas. Come on there are no wrong answers.

Spike: Maybe we can dump water on him.

Sonic: That sounds smart but he's waterproof.

Spike: Crud.

Sonic: We need a plan fast or he'll destroy us all.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight what's taking you so long?

Twilight: You know I hate thinking under pressure! I got it Sonic you have fought this thing before.

Sonic: Yeah.

Twilight: So what are its weaknesses?

Sonic: Well I don't really call it a weakness but you see that colorful spot on him?

Applejack: You mean the center.

Sonic: Yeah, that is where we got to hit him.

Rainbow Dash: Sounds easy enough.

Sonic: It does but their is a catch.

Rainbow Dash: Your kidding right?

Sonic: Nope, alright here is the catch when the spot turns blue speed is useless, red power is useless, and when yellow flying is useless.

Twilight: That's all I need to know I have the perfect plan.

Sonic: Sweet, so how are we gonna beat Metal Madness.

Twilight: Simple, you stay down and we will fight.

Sonic: Say what!

Rainbow Dash: Haha I mean sorry Sonic looks like your gonna miss all the action.

Twilight: Okay me and Rarity will use are magic to carry both Applejack and Pinkie Pie they will be are power.

Rarity: Fantastic.

Pinkie Pie: Awesome!

Applejack: Time to show this machine a old fashion beat down.

Twilight: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash you will be our flyers.

Fluttershy: Okay that sounds great. *Still shaking*

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry Fluttershy your with me and plus this will make you even braver to Sonic.

Fluttershy: Okay then if it makes me braver.

Spike: What can I do?

Twilight: Stay here with Sonic we got this one Spike.

Spike: Aw that's not cool.

Sonic: Welcome to the club. Wait a minute what will you do for speed.

Twilight: Try not to think so hard Sonic. Let's go ponies.

Sonic: Ohhh.

The Mane Six charged at Metal Madness with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy starting things off. The two flyers made a combination of ramming into him.

Metal Madness: Stop that!

Rainbow Dash: Make us.

Metal Madness: *Out comes his flamethrower* BURN!

Fluttershy: Ahhh move!

The weak spot on Metal Madness had changed into yellow.

Rainbow Dash: Okay were done here. Applejack, Pinkie Pie show him what your made of.

Using their magic together both Twilight and Rarity made Pinkie Pie and Applejack fly in the air. They sent the earth ponies to weak spot and they began a onslaught of kicks.

Metal Madness: I will not let you win. I'll CRUSH YOU ALL!

Pinkie Pie: Yikes! Twilight, Rarity we gotta move!

Rarity: Were on it Pinkie Pie!

The unicorns quickly moved the ponies out of the way. The spot changed right to red.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash Fluttershy!

Rainbow Dash: Got it!

Fluttershy: You know this is kinda of fun. Whoo hoo!

The ponies made a combination of what they were doing but the robot soon learned of this plan.

Metal Madness: ENOUGH OF THIS!

The robot shot his left claws as missiles and each pony. The Mane Six did their best to dodge but that was Metal Madness' plan he got them all together in one spot and shot one claw that imprison the ponies in crystal.

Rarity: Oh no! The one time I don't want to be a crystal pony.

Metal Madness: This was a waste of time and for wasting my time the penalty is DEATH!

Rainbow Dash: Okay Twilight what's the rest of the plan?

Twilight: Oh there is no more this is the final part.

Elsewhere Spike and Sonic where way away from the fight.

Sonic: Alright then here we go. Spike you ready to do your part.

Spike: Oh yeah here I go *Spike set Sonic on fire*.

Sonic: Oh yeah here we go *Using his Sonic boost*

Metal Madness did not know about Sonic charging to him. He was busy lifting his claw to it's highest and was about to strike.

Metal Madness: Prepare to -.

The hedgehog had hit Metal Madness with his **Burning Sonic Boost. **Sonic made contact the impact was so intense that he went straight through the metal monstrosity. Metal Madness reverted back to Neo Metal Sonic but quickly to Metal Sonic. Sonic then did a homing attack on the crystal freeing the ponies.

Twilight: Sonic you did it.

Sonic: No Twilight, we all did it. Now can somepony PUT ME OUT I'M STILL ON FIRE!

Rainbow Dash: Haha c'mon Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had gotten a cloud. They both gave it a good kick and it poured rain on Sonic putting him out.

Sonic: Thanks.

Metal Sonic: Sssonic.

Everypony, Sonic and the arriving Spike had seen the broken down Metal Sonic on the ground.

Metal Sonic: I knew you would win. All the calculations I did, all the improvements I got but you still beat me.

Metal Sonic was beginning to tear himself apart reaching for the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Whoa, Metal what are you doing?

Metal Sonic: I know now that I will never win and that I am not the real Sonic, but that does not mean I can't assist you. Here *throws Sonic the emerald*.

Sonic: Wait don't you need this.

Metal Sonic: Not anymore. Today I have made a true purpose so long my fri-

Metal Sonic had shutdown right there in front of them.

Twilight: Whoa.

Applejack: Intense.

Fluttershy: He was all alone.

Rarity: Forcing someone to do anything that is just wrong.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah if I ever get a chance I'm gonna give this Eggman a kick in the face.

Sonic: How bad do you want it Pinkie Pie?

Everypony & Spike: Wha?

Sonic: Listen back home it is controlled by Dr. Eggman and I think it will take more than just me to beat him this time. So will you help me stop him?

They did not respond they only put their hooves together waiting for Sonic to put his hand in.

Sonic: Awesome *Puts his hand in*.

Spike: Going to Sonic's world? WAY PAST COOL!

Sonic: Hey that's my line.

The hedgehog, dragon, and ponies began laughing and were getting ready for the final battle.

Yahoo thanks for reading well for the next chapter the ponies make preparations for this battle and Sonic is ready. It might not be ready for tomorrow but I will try my best. Review and see you next time.


	20. The Mane 6 meet Shadow

Everyone cheer were about to hit number 20 thecoolj is here so get ready for awesomeness. Sonic is owned by Sega and MLPFIM is owned by Hasbro enjoy. Oh yeah there will be some references to a new story crossover.

Outside of Ponyville was Sonic the Hedgehog tapping his foot and rapid speed waiting for the ponies.

Sonic: Come on girls.

Rainbow Dash: Keep your shoes on hedgehog!

Sonic: I'm waaaiitting!

The ponies had bags strapped around them and Spike carried the Elements of Harmony putting in their bags.

Sonic: Are we all set?

Everypony & Spike: Yup.

Sonic: Good.

The blue hedgehog then turned into his Super form.

Super Sonic: Okay then lets do it to it.

Super Sonic open the portal between Equestria and Mobius. The ponies and dragon stood in awe at what Sonic had done but quickly went through. Flying through time and space the ponies and dragon again were in awe at what they saw.

Twilight: Incredible.

Rarity: Absolutely marvelous.

Applejack: Your darn right.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic what would happen if were to stop?

Super Sonic: Well you would be in a different world.

Fluttershy: Um what kind of world?

Super Sonic: Not certain but probably a world where you meet a Italian man fighting to save a princess.

Spike: Seriously.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you gotta be making that up.

Super Sonic: No I'm telling the truth, but that's a different story. Okay it looks like were here.

Super Sonic, the Mane Six and Spike have arrived to Sonic's world! They saw all the horror that Sonic had described.

Fluttershy: This is just awful.

Super Sonic: Yeah I know and gets me angry that I wasn't here to stop it.

Twilight: Sonic it's not your fault.

Super Sonic began to power down to his normal form and he had made a hole to bury the Chaos Emeralds.

Spike: Why are you doing that?

Sonic: Because if Eggman is able to get at least one then we are in deep trouble. Besides remember how powerful Metal Sonic was when he got one.

Rainbow Dash: Okay then what are we supposed to do?

Sonic: Make a plan.

Just at that moment robots surrounded the gang.

Applejack: Oh this can't be good.

The robots were about to open fire but something fast stop them with a homing attack. They were destroyed creating a explosion in smoke.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa that was incredible Sonic.

Sonic: Pinkie Pie that wasn't me.

?: Where have you been faker?

Rarity: Who said that?

Sonic: Oh great him.

Arising from the smoke was a black hedgehog. He was holding a destroyed robot's head and with a sinister smile he threw it in the air and yelled Chaos Spear. A blast of energy came from his hand and destroyed the head.

Spike: Okay that was a bit overkill.

Fluttershy: Who is that?

Sonic: That my friends is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash: Shadow?

Pinkie Pie: Oh I get it he's your brother right.

Sonic & Shadow: No.

Shadow: I am the Ultimate Lifeform created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Wait a minute what am I doing? What in the world are you creatures?

Rainbow Dash: Creatures, listen pal-

Applejack: Whoa, whoa, easy there RD.

Twilight: Ahem we are ponies Shadow.

Spike: And I'm a dragon.

Shadow: *Puts his hand to his head* Blue hedgehog please don't tell me you have been playing with ponies and a pint size dragon the entire time Eggman has began the attack.

Sonic: Well umm this was kinda Eggman's fault, but technically yeah.

Shadow: That's all I needed to here.

Shadow gave Sonic a hard punch to the face knocking the blue hedgehog down. This angered Sonic so he gave Shadow a kick to the gut. A fight began between the two and the ponies and Spike did not know what to do.

Spike: What should we do?

Rainbow Dash: Well duh we gotta help Sonic.

Twilight: Wait a minute girls, I have an idea.

Twilight and Rarity combined their magic and used it to hold back both hedgehogs.

Shadow: What the? Release me!

Rarity: With that attitude, I don't think so.

Twilight: Listen both of you if we are going save your worlds we are going to have to work together.

Sonic: *Sigh* Ok faker we have to team up.

Shadow: I don't think so just give me the Chaos Emeralds and I will end this now.

Sonic: Sorry but that's not an option.

Sonic used his power of the emeralds to lift them from the dirt and scatter them around Mobius.

Shadow: YOU FOOL! Now how are we going to defeat the Doctor.

Sonic: With the superpower of teamwork.

Shadow: Ugh, you said that again.

Sonic: Heh heh sorry. Okay hedgehog, dragon, and ponies it's time for a team up.

Sonic has made his return home again but this time he brought his new friends and now with the help of Shadow will they be able to defeat Eggman.

Wow what a chapter okay people you know what to do read enjoy review and wait for the next one. P.S. next chapter will involve splitting up.


	21. New Team Sonic & Team Dark part 1

Hello people it's thecoolj so I read a review from a Guest saying what's taking so long. Well let me answer that by saying I have School, I'm a wrestler, and I have homework. So quit whining I have a life too ya know. So I will get try to work fast on the final 3 chapters. Enjoy. All Sega and all Hasbro

In the center of the Eggman Empire there was a giant building with the face of Doctor Eggman. Inside the building was the fat man himself Dr. Eggman gloating about his victory.

Eggman: I finally did it and Sonic saw it. He saw his biggest failure now time figure out how to get Shadow out of my way.

Right at that moment an explosion had occurred that shook the mad man's entire building. Then another explosion and another.

Eggman: What in the world is going on out there? Computer, put on screen the disturbance.

The Computer had on screen was Sonic, Shadow, and to the Dr. Eggman's confusion six ponies and a little dragon.

Eggman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* the hedgehog must be joking. If this is suppose to be his new team then he is crazier than -

Before he could finish his sentence he saw one move at speed fast enough to dodge his robots fire. He saw another one with a glowing horn able to lift one robot and sent it flying. Then the last one he saw kicked his robot hard enough to take down one of his legs.

Eggman: Hmmm maybe I shouldn't underestimate this little threat. I got it, haha wait till they get a load of this.

Meanwhile in the battlefield we find the Mane Six, Spike, Sonic, and Shadow rushing to get to Dr. Eggman but they this new found team is still having problems.

Shadow: Keep moving!

Rainbow Dash: It won't kill ya to say please Shadow.

Shadow: Fine, please shut up and keep moving!

Rainbow Dash: Why that no good punk!

Shadow used his version of the Sonic Boost, the Chaos Boost, to take a lead and to get away from his new teammates.

Rarity: Well he is just the definition of rude!

Applejack: Your darn tootin I mean that fella just wants a good kick.

Sonic: Who Shadow? You get used to it.

Spike: Really how do you survive?

Sonic: *Sighs* Listen guys I'm about to tell you everything about Shadow. Fifty years before I was born there was a giant place in space called Space Colony ARK. A really good professor, his crew, and a sweet little girl name Maria. There was a small problem though, you see she had gotten really sick and the only thing could save her was Shadow the Hedgehog.

Fluttershy: Whoa.

Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy is right whoa.

Sonic: Oh were not done yet my little ponies get this, before Shadow was even created a prototype was created and it was a complete disaster. Hope was lost but an evil alien called Black Doom who struck a deal with the professor thus creating Shadow. The professor knew Black Doom's true intentions so Shadow had a second reason for creation protecting the world.

Twilight: Incredible.

Sonic: Yeah I know but here is were it gets sad the professor had also a job with a secret organization but they got a little worried because of some of his experiments were getting a little too dangerous so they got their boys went up there and start shooting. Shadow tried to save Maria but she ended up saving him but the problem got worst she was shot and killed and Shadow saw it all and could do nothing about it.

Rarity: That is just awful

Applejack: Really awful.

Sonic: Shadow had a grudge against the people he even tried to destroy them but realizing what Maria said about giving them a chance. He almost died saving the world but he pulled through.

Rainbow Dash: No wonder he's so grumpy all the time.

Sonic: That is not the ending ponies Black Doom made a return in Shadow's life and try to make him his slave but in the end Shadow stood up for what was right and saved the world again.

Rainbow Dash: I take back what I said.

Applejack: Me too.

Rarity: I regret saying what I said too.

Sonic: Heh heh, you know what where the is Shadow?

Spike: Ummm does anyone else here that?

The noise they heard was a engine Shadow was riding his motorcycle The Dark Rider.

Sonic: Wow faker bringing that old thing out.

Shadow: Well the doctor will probably be expecting us at our true speed so how about we trick him.

Sonic: Well how am I suppose to trick him?

Shadow: Heh, with this.

Sonic: Oh snap.

With their newfound respect on Shadow the ponies are ready to start the official team up and what vehicle does Shadow have for Sonic find out in the final part two.

Yeah boy almost done with this hope your all sticking along because the next chapter will be epic. And the final chapter will be AWESOME! Review and goodbye.


	22. New Team Sonic & Team Dark part 2

Hey everybody thecoolj here time to show you awesomeness. Originally I was going to use Sonic's Extreme Gear, the Blue Star, but the reviews wanted well read to find out. I own nothing all Sega and Hasbro.

Rainbow Dash: What is it?

Sonic: It's my car, the Speed Star, almost as fast as me this beauty can transform into any vehicle. So land, sea and air is not a problem for me no more.

Shadow: Okay enough talk, we need to talk strategies. Sonic you take the two with wings and the rest will come with me sticking to the ground.

Sonic: Got okay RD and FS we take to the sky.

Fluttershy: Okay.

Rainbow Dash: Sounds like fun.

Sonic switched his car to plane mode and the ponies and Spike witnessed something amazing. The car sprouted wings and a jet exhaust. The Speed Star also removed its wheels, revealed two fins, replaced the front bumper with a nose cone, and two jet engines appeared on its sides. With the transformation done the blue blur flew into the sky with both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy following him.

Spike: And there off!

After Spike said that badniks came charging at the gang.

Twilight: What are those?

Shadow: Haha, *revs the Dark Rider* trash.

Shadow rode straight into the robots and popped out the motorcycle's machine guns. The Black Blur took out the badniks with ease.

Spike: Man that was cool. Hey Shadow you think there is a way I can ride that, cause it does get boring riding a pony all the time.

Twilight: Hey!

Shadow: Fine, but if your gonna ride with me *pushes a button that makes a sidecar on the side with a machine gun mounted on it* you will need firepower.

Spike: Awesome!

The little dragon quickly jumped in the side car and right at that moment more robots came. And to Spike's and the ponies surprise and Shadow's anger it was the Shadow Androids.

Applejack: What the more robots!?

Shadow: Not robots, Androids.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Shadow why do the Androids look like you?

Shadow: Don't want to talk about it start shooting dragon.

As the battle on ground took place in the air Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were cruising in the air.

Rainbow Dash: Ha this gonna be easy.

Fluttershy: Umm Sonic what are those?

Sonic: *Sees the threat* He must be kidding those guys.

What Sonic had saw was the Buzz Bombers and they started to shooting energy bullets.

Sonic: Okay ponies evasive maneuvers!

The trio easily dodged the energy bullets and went on their attack. Rainbow Dash took two out with her speedy tackles, Sonic drove the Blue Star towards them jump in midair and used his homing attack on five. Two were about to capture Fluttershy but she quickly flew down causing the two robots to crash.

Sonic: Great if we keep up this pace will be their in no time.

Right a big screen hologram show up on the center with Dr. Eggman on the screen.

Eggman: Sonic, Shadow, ponies, and pint sized lizard.

Spike: Hey!

Eggman: I grow tire of all of you destroying my creations so come here for the final battle.

Rarity: Does he think we are idiots?

Applejack: Yeah it's anypony can tell it's a trap.

Shadow: Let's go.

Twilight: What, but Shadow it's a trap.

Shadow: I know.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic your not really gonna take the bait are you?

Sonic: Well if I don't who else is gonna beat him.

The two teams went to the center and they met up again. There was an giant door that just open and in it was all of Sonic's and Shadow's friends in egg pods.

Sonic: Guys, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy.

Shadow: *Looking at the only pod* Rouge.

Pinkie Pie: What are we waiting for lets go save them.

Eggman: Stop right there!

Up in the air was Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon.

Eggman: *Opens the latch* Give it up Sonic I have won, you lost and in your words Game Over.

Sonic: Hey I'm still alive and you haven't taken any of my lives yet.

Eggman: Well let's get started then. Oh and Shadow maybe if you get on your knees and beg I will let you have a job in my Empire.

Shadow: Your name is Spike right.

Spike: Yeah.

Shadow: Point the gun at his bald head.

Eggman: *Sighs* Fine then time for all of you to die. Now SWATbots attack.

SWATbots came from the sky, they shot and destroyed both vehicles. Luckily both hedgehogs and Spike were able to escape.

Sonic: That was close. These guys are new.

Spike: Phew thanks for the save Shadow.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

Spike: Seriously than-

Shadow: I mean it. Eggman you made a mistake I liked that bike.

Eggman: Of course you did, now SWATbots take out the talking horses.

Mane Six: Ponies!

The SWATbots shot with lasers knocking them out cold. The mad man then pressed a button that used metallic claws grab the ponies hooves and hung them over Spikes.

Sonic: Aw crud gotta save-

Eggman: Oh no you don't we settle this once and for all.

Sonic: Fine, Shadow you got my back.

Shadow: Let's hurry up and win.

Sonic: Spike go somewhere and take cover.

Spike: Okay then, kick his butt guys.

Spike found some cover and watched the epic battle about to begin and the question is asked who will win?

Whoo done with this two parter now for the next and final chapter thanks again for reading and remember to review see ya.


	23. Harmonic Sonic

Well beautiful friends it's time to put an end to a great story but we had some fun didn't we. I own nothing all SEGA and all Hasbro. Oh yeah get ready for my Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanfic.

Spike was watching an epic battle between the SWATbots and the two hedgehogs. SWATbots shot after shot but their chances were slim since both Sonic and Shadow are faster than the speed of sound.

Sonic: So Shadow *dodges a shot* after all this is over want to try a chili dog.

Shadow: I don't think so *hits a SWATbot with Chaos Spear* I've seen your younger self and you were quite "big".

Sonic: Hey I lost that weight and look at me now in the best shape * somersaults over a SWATbot and kicks from behind* of my life.

Spike: Talk about complete showoffs.

Sonic and Shadow easily defeated all of Eggman's SWATbots and were ready for him. The mad doctor had one trick left, he saw Spike hiding and decided to hit him with the Egg Dragoon's drill. Sonic had seen what Eggman tried to do so he ran at incredible speed pushing the young dragon out of harm.

Spike: Thanks for the save Sonic.

Sonic: No *drops to his knee* problem Spike.

Spike: Sonic are you alright,*sees his leg with a severe cut* aw crud your hurt.

Sonic: Don't worry I just need to heal.

Spike: How can you do that?

Sonic: All I need to do is stand still and vibrate my molecules.

Eggman: Too bad I won't let you hedgehog!

Eggman was about to shoot Sonic and Spike but, they were saved by Shadow.

Shadow: Doctor the only one who will take out Sonic is me and only me alone.

Spike: That's some friend you got Sonic.

Eggman: You maybe the creation of my Grandfather but that doesn't mean I still can't destroy you.

Shadow: Enough talk *takes off Inhibitor Rings* this ends now.

Eggman: Oh getting serious are we, fine choose to die if you want.

Shadow and Dr. Eggman engaged in battle with Spike and Sonic watching.

Spike: Sonic what's the deal with the rings?

Sonic: Those rings hold back Shadow's true power. He only uses them when he needs to beat his enemies fast.

Spike: Aw cool.

Sonic: It's cool alright but Shadow will lose power quickly and tire fast without them.

Spike: So what your trying to say is he needs to hurry up and win.

Sonic: Yup.

Spike: Oh boy.

Shadow was charging the Egg Dragoon hitting it with homing attacks. This had no effect at all since the armor was already tough enough to withstand Sonic's attacks.

Eggman: Shadow the only "harm" you are doing to me is making me watch you fail so, like I say to Sonic, GET A LOAD OF THIS!

The Egg Dragoon shot supercooled gases at Shadow hoping to freeze the black hedgehog. Shadow used his quickstep to dodge each shot. Shadow thought he had dodge all the shots but one got his foot. Dr. Eggman then used the robot's wall attack to crush Shadow.

Sonic: Yo Shadow you got to move!

Shadow: Hmph.

The walls had closed Dr. Eggman, Sonic, and Spike thought Shadow had been crushed. Dr. Eggman was about to gloat but all he saw was the walls being destroyed. There was a big smoke explosion and jumping out of it was Shadow.

Eggman: Blast, how did you do that?

Shadow: Dr. Eggman you should remember I am the ultimate lifeform. I have a variety of moves like my-

Eggman had stalled Shadow with his own talking and had the Egg Dragoon's flamethrower shoot Shadow with fire. Before the flames could hit him Shadow was still talking.

Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!

The Chaos Blast was able to shield Shadow from the flames. It was so powerful it had hit the Egg Dragoon so hard the armor came apart showing it's one and only weakness the orb.

Shadow: Time to end this *Jumps into the air thinks of evil thoughts to transform into Dark Shadow then unleashes a barrage of Chaos Spears*.

With that done the Egg Dragoon was easily destroyed.

Eggman: Noooo!

Shadow: It's over.

Spike: Way to go Shadow!

Sonic: Alright faker *picks up Shadow's rings* I'm gonna give you credit, that was cool.

The two hedgehogs and little dragon thought it was finally over but it was far from being over. Dr. Eggman arose from the debris of his destroyed robot laughing.

Eggman: I have to say I thought I could take you with the Egg Dragoon. All those calculations and you still beat my odds.

Shadow: Of course *panting* I am *panting* the Ultimate.

Eggman: Oh well let's see if you can take the Egg Emperor!

The mad scientist pushed a button and out came the Egg Emperor. The robot's hand grabbed its creator to put him inside.

Eggman: CHARGE!

The Egg Emperor charged at Shadow, who was too tired to move out of the way, into a wall. The impact put a giant hole in the wall, the robot had no scratch on him it was just wiping the debris off it. Shadow fell to ground battered up and bruise. The black hedgehog used the little strength he had left to say.

Shadow: You got this *begins to pass out* Sonic.

Shadow finally gave in. Dr. Eggman then set his assault on Sonic and Spike.

Sonic: Crud I need a team to beat that thing. Spike I think you should get out of here and let me tell ya what ever happens don't come.

Spike: What are talking about were a team. Besides we got something he doesn't.

Sonic: What?

Spike: Harmonic Sonic.

Sonic had almost forgotten the ponies had brought the Elements of Harmony with them.

Sonic: Maybe there is a chance after all.

Spike took the elements out of the bag and Sonic quickly transformed into Harmonic Sonic.

Eggman: So a new transformation Sonic that is impressive but, it is kinda funny that you are wearing a tiara.

Harmonic Sonic: Nice joke Baldy McNosehair but play time is over it's time to step it up.

Eggman: Very well take this!

The Egg Emperor used its lance to create laser blasts to take out Sonic. The Harmonic Hedgehog dodged with ease but Eggman wasn't done yet. The mad scientist had shot several missiles at Sonic and they all made their mark.

Spike: Oh no.

Eggman: Oh yes!

The smoke from the missiles had cleared and Sonic was unharmed.

Eggman: Oh no!

Spike: Oh yeah!

Sonic: Heh heh better armor than yours. Am I right fat boy?

Eggman: Grrr curse you!

Dr. Eggman was angry but was also in fear that Sonic will win. Eggman than thought of the perfect plan.

Eggman: CHARGE!

Harmonic Sonic: All the yolk in his head must be fried. Fine by me here I come Eggy.

The two charged at each other not holding back. Before they could clash Eggman fired some missiles. Again Sonic dodged with ease.

Harmonic Sonic: Really Eggman you think your gonna hit me with those missiles.

Eggman: Those weren't for you hedgehog.

Harmonic Sonic: What?

Spike: Ahhh!

The missiles hit Spike and went the smoke went away Spike layed their motionless. Sonic quickly turned around to check on his friend while Eggman would just stop his machine and watch.

Harmonic Sonic: Spike please tell me your all right?

Spike: Sonic just get hi- *passes out*

Harmonic Sonic: Spike get up! Please!

Eggman: Hahaha, oh speaking of "spikes" your little pony friends are still knocked out and hanging for their lives. Oh lets not forget your other friends, oh what will you do Sonic?

Harmonic Sonic: (All my friends I need to save them, but how?)

Eggman: What's the matter Sonic did you really think you can win all the time. Hah! I just need to ask who will you miss the most the rodents in my pods or the horse abominations up there and there little salamander. Ohhh this must be eating you up in the inside.

Harmonic Sonic: I will save all my friends Eggman, you wanna know why.

Eggman: Haha I will humor you rat why?

Harmonic Sonic: It's because I *glowing brighter* love them.

Eggman: That is just pathetic. Now for last and I mean LAST TIME goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog.

Dr. Eggman shot a combination of laser blasts and missiles and they all hit Sonic.

Eggman: As he would say easy piece of cake hahaha!

Harmonic Sonic: Too bad that wasn't a piece of cake.

Eggman: What, NOOOO IMPOSSIBLE!

Harmonic Sonic survived the attack and on the armor's forehead it was an emblem of a heart.

Eggman: What are those things?!

Harmonic Sonic: Oh these are just the Elements of Harmony and I just created the seventh element but Eggy let me give you a rundown about them.

Harmonic Sonic boosted to the Egg Emperor who tried to block with its shield.

Harmonic Sonic: Okay here we go this is Honesty and the honest truth is I'm gonna put the hurt on you *breaks the shield*. This one is Kindness and the only kindness I will show you is I won't give you a broken nose *tears off left leg*. Next is Laughter and laughing will be the only thing you'll hear me do when I beat you *punches off right leg*. Fourth is Generosity and the generous thing I'm doing is not making fun of you *kicks off right arm*.

Eggman: No stop!

Harmonic Sonic: Hey I'm not done yet, Loyalty is next and I'm always loyal enough to show up and beat you *homing attacks the left arm off*. Magic is the sixth and let me tell you will need a lot of it when I'm done with you *rips off the head and pulls out Eggman.

Eggman: Wait please don't!

Harmonic Sonic: And this little one on my forehead I created it is Love which I will never show you. * pulls back fist* Say goodnight Eggman.

Eggman: Good *gulps* night.

Sonic gave Eggman a good right knocking the doctor out. He dropped Eggman to the floor and used his harmonic speed to save all of his friends. Right where Sonic, the ponies, and Spike arrived Sonic dropped everyone their off.

Harmonic Sonic: One last thing to do.

Harmonic Sonic flew to the sky. He focused as much as he could and was able to tap into the power of Friendship and spread it's power across the land. The power of Friendship cleared all the buildings and machines to bring out happiness of Mobius. The Power of Friendship also sprinkled over the ponies, Spike, and Shadow healing their wounds and waking them up.

Spike: Ugh I'm alive? Weird *gasp* Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash your ok *goes over to hug the Mane Six*.

Shadow: Hmm looks like he did it *grabs Rouge's pod* until we meet again Sonic the Hedgehog.

The black hedgehog left with his friend not even thanking Sonic but, to only give the blue blur a thumbs up.

Harmonic Sonic: Heh heh sayonara Shadow.

Harmonic Sonic came to his pony friends and they noticed a heart emblem on his forehead.

Twilight: Sonic what is that?

Sonic powers down.

Sonic: Like I told you Twilight there is always seven. This new element is Love.

Fluttershy: Love, so that means you love us.

Sonic: Well *blushes* not like that but you get what I mean.

Everypony just looked at Sonic with a red face. The ponies then jumped the hedgehog and gave him kisses all over his face. The blue hedgehog finally got up and blushed extremely.

Sonic: Well that was unexpected. Here are the Elements *gives the Elements to Spike*.

Spike: Thanks. (Rarity kissed Sonic again what's up with that)

Rainbow Dash: Sorry about that.

Sonic: So you guys ready to go home?

Applejack: Wait didn't you sent the Chaos Emeralds far away from us?

Sonic: Well I've had practice with these emeralds so *snaps his fingers and appearing the Chaos Emeralds*.

Pinkie Pie: I know you heard this a thousand times but, you are just AWESOME!

Sonic: I know.

Sonic transformed into Super Sonic to create the portal back to Equestria.

Super Sonic: Well I guess this is goodbye for the second time but it won't be long. I will come back to have fun with you guys.

Rarity: Promise.

Super Sonic: No, I Pinkie Promise.

Pinkie Pie: Yay see you soon Sonic *jumps in the portal*.

Applejack: Partner remember this, when you come back I got a new job for ya *jumps into the portal*.

Fluttershy: Sonic if you can make me brave, I will make you brave enough to try swimming *jumps into the portal*.

Rarity: I just cannot wait for your return again I got so many new designs for you to wear *jumps into the portal*.

Twilight: Wait till we get home Spike this will be the perfect letter to the Princess.

Spike: It sure will be lets go.* Both Twilight and Spike jump in*.

Rainbow Dash: Sooo what about your friends?

Super Sonic: Don't worry a quick dip in the pool should do it.

Rainbow Dash: Hahaha that's the perfect prank. Oh and when you come back I'm gonna really show you up in are next race.

Super Sonic: Heh just bring it.

Rainbow Dash: Well see ya *jumps into portal with tears of happiness*.

Super Sonic: Goodbye *portal closes* my little ponies.

Sonic's friendship with the ponies are now permanent. The hedgehog Pinkie Promised he will return to have fun with the ponies so until that day comes Sonic will just keep on running.

Finally done with this story hope you all enjoyed my work I only did it for you. I made it as long as I could hope it was enough. Well until we meet again I say peace.


	24. Wonderbolt Sonic OVA

I'm back, one more time on this story then I'm officially done. Just felt like doing a OVA chapter for you guys. Sonic is owned by Sega and MLPFIM is owned by Hasbro, enjoy.

On a glorious sunny day in Mobius we find Sonic the Hedgehog on his normal runs around Green Hill Zone. He was feeling good today since he had saved two worlds and made awesome friends. Thinking of his friends so much he decided to make a quick visit and have a bit of fun with them.

Sonic: Alright time to go to Ponyville.

The blue hedgehog still had the Chaos Emeralds with him and quickly used their power to transform into Super Sonic. Super Sonic created the portal to Equestria and quickly went through it. The super hedgehog made it and decided to run in his normal form to Ponyville. Outside of Ponyville the Mane Six and Spike were having a picnic next to the lake.

Twilight: It is a beautiful day to have a pinic isn't everypony.

Applejack: It sure is and for this special occasion I have prepared a cake.

Spike: Whoa, *drooling* looks great.

Rainbow Dash: Well let's eat.

Before they could even cut a piece it a big chunk of it was gone. The ponies and little dragon were confused, they looked around and what they saw was a trail of cake crumbs leading up a tree.

Rarity: What do you suppose it is?

Fluttershy: Some kind of animal.

Rainbow Dash: But what animal moves that fast?

Twilight: Everypony don't you all remember that we had fun with a fast animal.

All of them soon realized who it was and began to laugh. Applejack went to the tree and gave it a good kick and falling out of it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: What's up, Applejack good cake.

Everpony and Spike ran up to their spiky blue friend and gave him a hug. The group then went back to Ponyville and up in the sky Sonic saw a long trail of lightning clouds made by flying pegasi in the sky.

Sonic: Whoa who are those ponies.

Rainbow Dash: Your asking the right pony Sonic those are the Wonderbolts, a squad of Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations.

Sonic: That sounds cool.

Rainbow Dash: Not just cool awesome.

Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, came flying down to the Mane Six.

Spitfire: Hey your Sonic the Hedgehog right.

Sonic: Uhhh yeah I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Spitfire: Mister Hedgehog I am Spitfire captain of the Wonderbolts and we were just wondering would you like to try out.

Everypony, Spike, and even Sonic was surprised to hear this. The blue hedgehog looked at his friends and they were shaking their heads yes.

Sonic: Sure, why not.

Spitfire: Yes, uh I mean very good decision. Be ready to show us your all at the Wonderbolts Academy.

The captain left with her squad leaving Sonic with such big news. Everypony and Spike was happy for Sonic but no pony was happier than Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: WHOOHOO! Sonic you are already cool but you might be a Wonderbolt and that won't just make you cool it will make you, uhhh Pinkie Pie make up a awesome word for Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: Let's see it's awesome plus cool so this will make Sonic "Coolsome" no wait, "Awecool" or "Awecoolsome".

Sonic: Wow three words to describe me, this is turning out to be a good day.

The gang who couldn't fly went on a hot air balloon, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took to the sky.

Spike: Hey Sonic can't you fly.

Sonic: Yeah.

Spike: Then why are you in the balloon with us.

Sonic: Well there are times when I want to just chill.

Spike: Oh.

They arrived to the Wonderbolts Academy and what they was tons of ponies flying. The gang saw Spitfire talking to a familiar pony.

Sonic: Who's that?

Rainbow Dash: Oh great it's her.

?: *turns around* Well, well, well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Hello Lightning Dust.

Lightning Dust: As I was saying, please let me back in the Wonderbolts!

Spitfire: No.

Lightning Dust: Let me just prove myself give me a test a challenge anything just let me be a Wonderbolt again.

Spitfire: There's really no real test to give you.

Lightning Dust: Wait, wait, maybe I can, *looks around sees Sonic* hey your that hedgehog right.

Sonic: Yeah.

Lightning Dust: Spitfire if I could beat this guy in a flying race then would you let me back in the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire: Well that all depends Sonic do you agree to a flying race.

Sonic: Sure sounds like fun.

Spitfire: Looks like you get your shot. I'll go set up the race.

Lightning Dust: Yes!

Applejack: Whoa there partner you think this is gonna be easy.

Rarity: Quite right Applejack, Sonic even beat Rainbow Dash in a race.

Lightning Dust: Well that's a little disappointing Rainbow Dash to lose like that.

Pinkie Pie: Hey give RD some credit I mean Sonic is the fastest thing alive.

Lightning Dust: On the ground lets see if that hedgehog can truly handle the air.

The former Wonderbolt flew away with a smirk on her face.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic take her down.

Sonic: It will be my pleasure.

Everything was set up and all of the Wonderbolts were here for this race.

Spike: This is gonna be awesome.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, not as awesome as the race me and Sonic har but this will be a close second.

Spitfire came in front of Sonic and Lightning Dust beginning to tell them what to do.

Spitfire: Okay racers all the way to the mountain and back.

Sonic: Mountain? *Barely sees it* Hmm seems easy enough.

Lightning Dust: It will be for me you can't even fly.

Sonic: So you say well get ready for *transforms* Super Sonic power.

Lightning Dust: Neat little trick but that won't help you.

Spitfire: Okay on your mark, get set, GO!

Lightning Dust and Super Sonic were off and both were at a equal speed.

Lightning Dust: Looks like we are equals.

Super Sonic: Oh we started, alright then see ya.

The super hedgehog easily passed Lightning Dust leaving her shock. She tried her best to try to catch up back to Super Sonic but he kept on getting faster each time.

Lightning Dust: How is anything that fast *sees the mountain* uh oh got to think of something.

The Pegasus saw a flock of birds flying and decided to create a tornado to make them in danger. The birds lost control of their flight pattern and began to plummet to the ground.

Super Sonic: Oh no *flies back to save the birds*.

Lightning Dust: That should keep him busy *makes it to the mountain* time to win this.

Lightning Dust went her hardest on that tornado thus making both of her wings sore. She ignored this thinking it won't be a problem but it was, all the flying she did mixed with the sore wings caused ber wings to break. She was now falling she thought this was it but she was wrong again. Lightning Dust was saved by Super Sonic.

Super Sonic: You ok?

Lightning Dust: You saved me?

Super Sonic: Yeah it's what a hero does.

Super Sonic was able to carry Lightning Dust back to the Wonderbolts Academy. Everypony who was there was able to watch Super Sonic carry her back.

Super Sonic: Alright I'm about to put you down.

Lightning Dust: Thank you, now go finish this race.

Super Sonic just took a step and he won the race everypony was cheering and the Mane Six, Spike, and Spitfire went to check on Lightning Dust.

Spitfire: Lightning Dust you ok?

Lightning Dust: I'll live, listen I tried to cheat and this is what it got me I don't deserve to be a Wonderbolt.

Spitfire: Well seeing that you see the errors of your ways we could give you another chance. Wonderbolts take her to a doctor.

Lightning Dust: Really, awesome and the moment I get better I will be flying with my boyfriend Sonic.

Super Sonic: Say what now?

Lightning Dust: *Winks at Sonic* See ya hedgehog.

Spitfire: Well Sonic the Hedgehog you are officially a Wonderbolt.

Sonic powers down.

Sonic: Sweet.

Spitfire: Your co captain to Rainbow Dash's team.

Sonic: Cool right Rainbow Dash.

The Pegasus wasn't happy at all, she was angry at Sonic becoming Lightning Dust's boyfriend.

Sonic: What's wrong.

Rainbow Dash: Since I'm head captain I want you to explain to me what you are Lightning Dust doing together.

Sonic: Listen Rainbow Dash she was just umm ohh your gonna hurt me anyway are you?

Rainbow Dash: Duh.

Spike: Start running Sonic.

Sonic transformed back to Super Sonic and flew away with Rainbow Dash following him.

That's the end yeah that's right I'm including characters from season 3 didn't think I would do that huh. Okay can I be done with this or keep on going. Oh yeah saved the world with this story see ya.


	25. Sonic & the Winter Wrap Up OVA

Wassup people gonna do a five more OVA chapters (counting this one) then I will really stop. I own nothing half is Sega and half is Hasbro, enjoy.

In Ponyville the Winter Wrap Up has begun. Everypony was busy doing work, while Sonic the Hedgehog was puzzled about this event. Luckily Twilight Sparkle and Spike was at his side explaining this event.

Sonic: Winter Wrap Up?

Twilight: Yes the Winter Wrap Up is a special time where we clear winter and bring in spring.

Sonic: How?

Twilight: Well we divide all the ponies into three teams: the Weather Team, the Plant Team, and the Animal Team.

Sonic: Hey Twilight wouldn't it be easier just to use magic?

Twilight: Well *face turns red with embarrassment* you see last time I tried magic-

Spike: Hahaha oh yeah I remember, last time she used magic to plow some snow and let me tell you Sonic it did not end well.

Twilight: Spike *horn glowing rapidly* do we have to talk about the things you say?

Spike: No *in fear* I'm good.

Sonic: Okay since you can't use magic what can you do Twilight?

Twilight: That's easy I help organize these teams so we can get finish quicker and in a efficient way. So Sonic what will you do to help out?

Sonic: Hmmmm I try everything I guess.

Spike: Well if you do that don't be like Twilight.

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: Just kidding.

With all said the blue hedgehog went off to go find and help any team of ponies that needed it. During his run he spotted Pinkie Pie ice-skating on a frozen lake and decided to start with her.

Sonic: Hey Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Hi Sonic *performs a perfect Butterfly jump* what brings you here?

Sonic: Man Pinkie that was incredible now tell me why are you doing this?

Pinkie Pie: That's simple I'm scoring the ice so that it will melt more easily when the Weather Team Pegasi clear away the clouds. Wanna help?

Sonic: Sure*speeds into town to get some ice-skates* this is gonna be fun.

Pinkie Pie: Before we begin Sonic do you know how to Skate.

Sonic: Of course I know how to Skate Pinkie Pie.

The blue blur strapped on his skates and leaped right over Pinkie Pie. The pink earth pony thought Sonic was going to faceplant after a jump like that but to her surprise Sonic stuck the landing. Sonic showed he was a good skater he hit every corner and perform amazing tricks.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic your a natural.

Sonic: Heh heh * goes to center and performs a spin* well Pinkie Pie the Olympics will do that to ya.

Pinkie Pie: The what?

Sonic: Long story *jumps off the ice* glad I was able to help you Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: I'm glad too *blushes* maybe next time we can do a duet.

Sonic: Sure I'll think about it see ya.

Sonic rushed to the next team to help. He was able to find Rarity weaving a nest this was the hedgehog's next stop.

Sonic: Yo Rarity.

Rarity: Oh hello Sonic.

Sonic: So whatcha doing?

Rarity: Oh I'm just doing a little nest-weaving.

Sonic: Nest-weaving?

Rarity: Yes, nest-weaving this is for the birds being guided back from the south, would you like to try?

Sonic: Piece of cake.

Sonic picked up some straw, hay, and ribbons and used his lightning fast reflexes to create at least 3 dozen nests.

Rarity: Oh my Sonic these are amazing. You are amazing.

Sonic: So I have been told, alright I'm going to see what else I can help out with.

The blue speed demon was on his run again to see who he could help next. He saw Fluttershy so he decided she was next.

Sonic: Hey Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh hello Sonic.

Sonic: So what are you doing?

Fluttershy: I'm waking all the animals from hibernation.

Sonic: Hmm maybe I can make your job easier. Oh yeah you might to cover your ears.

The yellow Pegasus covered her ears like Sonic had said. The blue hedgehog backed up as far as he can and came back at bursting speed. Sonic's plan was to make a Sonic Boom, he had succeeded the sound of the Sonic Boom woke up every animal.

Fluttershy: *Uncovers ears* Thank you Sonic.

Sonic: No problem Fluttershy, catch you later.

The blue blur had left Fluttershy to tend with the animals and was off to his next pony team. During his run he saw Applejack and other ponies plowing snow so he decided to go to her.

Sonic: Applejack don't say anything I already know what to do.

The blue blur used his Sonic Boost to push all the snow in a giant pile.

Sonic: Alright see ya I know there is at least one more thing I should do.

Sonic had left leaving Applejack in awe.

Applejack: Whoa Nelly.

Apple Bloom: You know sis he would make a great -

Applejack: *Blushes* Apple Bloom.

Sonic knew who was his last pony. He looked up in the sky he saw Rainbow Dash and other Pegasus ponies clearing the sky of the clouds.

Sonic: Well I could go Super and clear the sky but that sounds too easy. I got it.

The blue blur found a nearby hill and used it as a ramp. He Sonic Boosted using the hill to get him in the sky. With his speed and rush the wind was able to clear all the clouds with ease.

Rainbow Dash: What the *sees Sonic in the sky* he heh showoff.

Sonic: Well *lands on the ground* that was fun.

The hedgehog had completed all the tasks that everypony was doing. They were all so happy they decided to celebrate spring with Sonic with a huge party.

Well that's the end I hope you all liked this little special. Well hope to finish the rest of the OVA chapters see you real soon. Oh Merry Christmas and if your a different religion no disrespect Happy Holidays!


	26. Sonic's nightmare: Scourge returns OVA

Sup people hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas or a whatever different holiday you celebrate. Get ready for this because this chapter will blow your mind. I own nothing Sonic is owned by SEGA, MLPFIM is owned by Hasbro.

We begin our story with Sonic the Hedgehog sleeping in the shack he made and Apple Bloom decorated (to know what I'm talking about see chapter 8). The speed demon was having a nice dream about having a picnic with all of his friends, but all of a sudden they disappeared. Sonic was so confused right now but then he saw smoke coming from Ponyville. Sonic rushed to Ponyville to see the problem and what he saw was houses on fire, but no ponies in sight.

Sonic: I don't get it, a big fire like this you would think all the ponies would be running or screaming but no. It's like a ghost town and I'm getting scared.

Out of nowhere Sonic was tackled down. The thing that took Sonic down was able to escape his vision when he got up.

Sonic: Alright who's out there? What's wrong scared to fight?

The unknown figure tried another sneak attack but the blue blur was able to counter it this time. Sonic used his bounce attack to pin his opponent down, the impact from the move created a small dust cloud. When it cleared Sonic saw who he was dealing with.

Sonic: No, no, I-I erased you from this world. What have you done to Ponyville Scourge. (see chapters 10-14)

Scourge: Don't worry wuss *kicks Sonic in the gut* this ain't real.

Sonic: Ugh what are you talking about?

Scourge: Listen I'll explain everything next time *runs up to Sonic* so for now Wake Up!

Scourge gave Sonic a hard right punch to the face causing the hedgehog to wake up. The blue hedgehog found himself on the floor and in so much pain.

Sonic: There's ow *struggles to get up* no way he's back there is just no way. Oh no *sees his reflection and sees he has a black eye* he is back.

The blue hedgehog decided to go to Golden Oaks Library to get help from Twilight. Sonic told Twilight his predicament and she felt that only one pony can help.

Twilight: Princess Luna can help you Sonic.

Sonic: Princess who now?

Twilight: Luna, Princess Celestia's younger sister, she's in charge of the night.

Sonic: That's cool and all but how can she help?

Twilight: Well she can use her powers to enter your dream to help defeat Scourge.

Sonic: If you think it will work I'll try it. So where do I go find her?

Twilight: Just wait until night and look at the moon.

Sonic followed Twilight's instructions and till night. It was finally night and Sonic saw a full moon. Looking right up at it he saw the Princess come out of the moon and she quickly landed in front of the hedgehog.

Sonic: Um, Princess Luna I presume.

Princess Luna: You are right Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Um we never might, how do you know me?

Princess Luna: I saw you at Canterlot, I was with my sister at the time and we saw all the deeds you have done.

Sonic: Gee thanks.

Princess Luna: So what seems to be troubling you?

Sonic: You see Princess, I just had a nightmare about this green hedgehog name Scourge.

Princess Luna: Aw yes the evil copy Discord created.

Sonic: Yeah that's him, now he's back and he told me he'll explain everything next time.

Princess Luna: Hmm this may sound a little risky but go to sleep again, discover his true intentions and how he came to be in your dreams.

Sonic: Alright if you think it will work.

The Speed Demon followed the princess's instructions and went to sleep. In this dream he was in Ponyville again but this the Mane Six were on the ground badly beaten. The hedgehog rushed to see if they were alright but to his despair they were all dead.

Scourge: Hahaha I thought I make the place feel more "alive" with these girls.

Sonic: I-I know this is a dream these little tricks won't scare me Scourge.

Scourge: Don't worry I can make it worse.

Sonic: So tell me how do you still exist and why are you in my dreams?

Scourge: Simple I was created by chaos so I needed a new host that could hold me and that turn out to be you.

Sonic: Me?

Scourge: Duh idiot, your the embodiment of chaos ironic isn't it and the reason I'm in your dreams is because if I can kill you in your mind you'll be a empty shell and when your gone you better believe I'm gonna take over your body.

Sonic: Hmph too bad I won't let you do that.

Scourge: Please, like you can stop me, remember this is a nightmare you have no control. Me on the other hand *four more of him come out of nowhere* I can do anything.

The five Scourges started to pummel Sonic with ease. The blue hedgehog did his best to fight back but the numbers game got the better of him. When all seemed lost for Sonic, Princess Luna appeared in the sky.

Princess Luna: Sonic this maybe a nightmare, but this is still your dream take control and defeat him.

Sonic: Okay easier said than done. (Focus hedgehog focus)

Sonic concentrated and was able to control his dream he used his power to make four of the Scourges disappear leaving only the original behind.

Scourge: Grrr no this wasn't suppose to happen.

Sonic: You actually thought you were going to beat me *runs in front of Scourge* keep on dreaming!

Sonic delivered a hard right to Scourge who fell to the ground and disappeared. Conquering his dream Sonic was able to make sure Scourge was gone for good. The blue blur woke up feeling great.

Sonic: Thanks alot Princess.

Princess Luna: Your welcome Sonic, well it's almost morning I should get going, farewell Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Hope to see you again Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: Oh please Sonic just call me Luna.

With that said the royal younger sister flew away waving goodbye to Sonic. The hedgehog was glad that he was able to defeat Scourge and make a new friend in the Princess.

Well that was fun wasn't people. Alright viewers I got something special for everybody. In a review ask what kind of OVA you would like to see next and the one I think that will be a good story for everyone. I'll put that person's name in the story for credit alright see ya next time.


	27. Heart, Hooves, and Sonic OVA

Hello readers thecoolj here and I got to say I kinda saw this coming you all just want a couple in the story. Quick heads up the story is over these are just small adventures that take place after the story. Special thanks to jonah logan, rainbow dash fan, and rainbow 123 for this hope you all like it. I own nothing all SEGA and Hasbro.

Today was a very special day in Ponyville it was Heart and Hooves Day and in Ponyville and any pony who was lucky was spending their time with their special somepony. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were walking in town noticing all the couples and Rainbow Dash started to laugh.

Rainbow Dash: Haha I can't believe someponies actually do this.

Scootaloo: C'mon Rainbow Dash don't you believe in love.

Rainbow Dash: Well I do believe in love but I don't think I should be in love.

Scootaloo: Say what now?

Rainbow Dash: Listen squirt if I ever and i mean EVER fall in love the guy would have to be cool, awesome, extreme, brave, courageous, loyal, and most importantly fast.

Scootaloo: Lets see who fits all these categories? Hmmm *thinking* I got it.

Rainbow Dash: Got what?

Scootaloo: You'll see, see you later Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo left Rainbow Dash going to the only guy who fits all of Rainbow Dash's requirements. The little filly got on her scooter and rushed to find Sonic the Hedgehog and she did. She saw Sonic resting on the grass and walked straight to him.

Scootaloo: Sonic do you have a minute to talk?

Sonic: Sure Scootaloo, what do you want to talk about?

Scootaloo: What do you think about love?

Sonic: Oh no not love. Is that what everypony is doing?

Scootaloo: Yes, why are you not into that kinda of thing?

Sonic: It's not like that, I mean back in my world their is a girl who is madly in love with me and she takes it too far.

Scootaloo: How far does she take it?

Sonic: I rather not talk about it.

Scootaloo: Why, does this girl threaten you with a mallet or something?

Sonic: No don't be ridiculous (how close can this pony be). Okay let's go back to your first question.

Scootaloo: Oh yeah so what do you think about love?

Sonic: Love to me is like a weight tied to my leg, it slows me down. If I want to find love I would have to find that one girl fast enough to keep up with me.

Scootaloo: I see well I'll be back Sonic.

The young little pony went back to Ponyville and devise a plan to setup these "destined lovers". The plan in her head was perfect but she knew she couldn't do it alone so she decided to get Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. She got them together explained the plan and decided to put in action. Sweetie Belle went to go get Sonic.

Sweetie Belle: Sonic you gotta see something down by the lake it's awesome!

Sonic: Okay then if it's awesome.

They arrived to the lake and to the hedgehog's surprise there was nothing awesome their.

Sonic: Um Sweetie Belle what am I suppose to be seeing?

Sweetie Belle: Just wait for it you'll see.

Unknown to Sonic Scootaloo was hiding behind some tree.

Somewhere nearby Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a cloud but she was awaken by Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hey Rainbow Dash we have trouble.

Rainbow Dash: What's the trouble?

Apple Bloom: Its Sonic he's in trouble.

Rainbow Dash: What are we waiting for lets go!

The speedy Pegasus grabbed the little filly and rushed to the location where Sonic was in "trouble". Scootaloo saw them coming close and gave Sweetie Belle the signal to kick Sonic in the water. Sweetie Belle kicked but Sonic saw this coming he jumped in the air high and Rainbow Dash accidentally bump into him. Sonic and Apple Bloom landed to the ground while Rainbow Dash dropped in the water.

Apple Bloom: Oww.

Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom are you okay?

Apple Bloom: I'm good.

Scootaloo: Well that plan failed.

Sonic: Plan? Wait you all planned for this?

Apple Bloom: Well ya see um-

Scootaloo: Wait a minute where is Rainbow Dash?

Everypony and Sonic turned to the lake to see that Rainbow Dash hasn't come out yet.

Sonic: Aw crud, when we bumped she must of hit her head down there.

Scootaloo: We have to do something.

Sonic: Don't worry I'm about to jump in.

Apple Bloom: But you can't win.

Sonic: I know but a hero's got to do what a hero's got to do.

The blue hedgehog jumped in the water to rescue his friend from drowning. The 3 little ponies were worried but thrilled when Sonic was carrying Rainbow Dash out of the water. Sonic put the her on the ground but she was still not waking up.

Sonic: Aw crud can't believe I have to resort to this.

Apple Bloom: Resort to what?

Sonic: Mouth *gulps* to Mouth.

Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle: Oooooh kiss of life.

Sonic: Shut it and close your eyes.

The girls closed their eyes but peaked a bit. Sonic dug down deep and gave Rainbow Dash mouth to mouth. Rainbow Dash finally gained consciousness and her faced turn red. Sonic quickly backed away and she quickly got up.

Sonic: Sooooooo I'm going to run yeah that's right run see ya.

The blue blur left leaving Rainbow Dash with a red face. She quickly turned to the three young ponies.

Rainbow Dash: Okay what just happen.

Scootaloo: Just some plan to get you and Sonic together and it worked.

Rainbow Dash: What! You two out of here now I need to talk to Scootaloo and if you tell I will be crazy angry.

Apple Bloom: Been nice knowing you friend.

Sweetie Belle: If you survive come over and play.

With that said both of them left Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash I'm sor-

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

Scootaloo: Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Don't tell anypony about this cause I will deny it got it.

Scootaloo: Got it.

A secret is kept between friends and a secret Sonic and Rainbow Dash will never forget.

Well theirs your fan pick hope you enjoyed and if you think that this will increase their relationship please put your comments in the review see ya next time. Oh yeah HAPPY NEW YEAR! SEE YA IN 2013.


	28. Nightmare Werehog OVA

Hey guys thecoolj here just got to say sorry for the long wait just busy with school and wrestling got fourth place in county. Anyway this story was wanted by 2 guests and epic rainbow 22. I own nothing half Sega and half Hasbro.

In Ponyville it was nighttime and everypony was celebrating Nightmare Night. Twilight was getting ready for this event by wearing her Star Swirl the Bearded costume again, while explaining Sonic how this event works.

Sonic: So wait little ponies dress up in costumes, go door to door, just for candy.

Twilight: Yes that is pretty much it.

Sonic: That's cool! I mean free candy is free candy and you get to dress up.

Twilight: I knew you would love it. You know Sonic you should go to Rarity she might make you a costume.

Sonic: Sounds like a good idea.

The hedgehog was on his way to Rarity but he felt a pain in his body. Sonic fell to his kness and groan in agony. It took a while but he realized what was happening so he went off to see Princess Luna. Sonic went to the place where he first met the Princess and right there she was there.

Sonic: Princess, Princess Luna I need your help?

Princess Luna: Sonic I know why your here.

Sonic: You do?

Princess Luna: Yes, you see I am one with the moon and when we first met I felt your connection with the moon.

Sonic: Oh I see but why is this happening only on this night?

Princess Luna: I have a theory, on this night I feel my power grows stronger so I think on this night the extra power is also given to those with a connection to the moon.

Sonic: Hmm seems about right so I should go with it.

Princess Luna: Yes by tomorrow you should be okay.

Sonic: Alright time to be Unleashed again.

The blue blur decided to stop fighting the power within himself and let it be one with him. His transformation had begun he gained more muscle mass and weight, he chest got broader, his arms grows larger, his hands got larger and his nails becomes claws tearing off his gloves, his muzzle grows larger, his teeth became sharp and pointy, his ears bacame more curved, his fur turned to a gray/dark bluish color, and the bottom of his shoes becomes covered with small metal spikes.

Sonic: It feels good to be back.

Princess Luna: Amazing.

Sonic: Well I'm going to Ponyville see ya later Princess.

The werehog rushed back to Ponyville on all fours and before anypony could see him he decided to have a little fun. He decided to stay in the shadows so nopony could see him, meanwhile the mane six and Spike were in Golden Oaks Library trying to figure out were Sonic was.

Twilight: Rarity are you sure Sonic didn't stop by at your place.

Rarity: I'm positive Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Guys quit worrying this is Sonic we're talking about.

Applejack: Yeah no one is tougher than Sonic.

Right at that moment bursting through was a creature the ponies and Spike had not ever seen before. Everypony screamed at the top of their lungs and Spike just fainted, the creature then fell down laughing leaving the ponies confused.

Sonic: Haha that was so cool.

Pinkie Pie: Um scary monster aren't you gonna you know finish us off?

Sonic: What, no girls it's me Sonic.

It took some time but they realized that it was their fun loving hedgehog.

Fluttershy: Sonic as a friend NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to yell but please never do it again.

Rainbow Dash: That was incredible Sonic you actually got them scared.

Applejack: Um Rainbow Dash correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you have a tear in your eye.

Rarity: Sonic what happen to you, you look like a beast but you make it work.

Sonic: Thanks but this is a one time transformation.

Twilight: What do you mean?

Sonic: Had a talk with Princess Luna, connection with the moon, werehog transformation, back to normal the next day c'mon ponies lets go have some fun. Oh and wake up Spike.

The gang decided to go to the center of town to celebrate this night. On the way there Sonic was explaining everything about his werehog form.

Rainbow Dash: So wait you lose your speed?

Sonic: Yup.

Fluttershy: Doesn't that mess you up in battles.

Sonic: Nope ya see in this form I don't need speed when *flexing* I'm rocking these bad boys.

Rarity: Well your right those muscles are *blushes* incredible.

Applejack: They sure are.

Everypony was swooning over Sonic's muscle making Spike jealous. As they arrived to the center of town they saw ponies screaming in terror the reason was the Diamond Dogs.

Rover: Get out of the way mules!

Spot: You sure gems are here?

Fido: I sure I have a sense about these things.

Sonic: Umm what the heck are those things?

Rarity: Diamond Dogs Sonic.

Sonic: Diamond Dogs?

Rarity: Nasty, ugly, disgusting, ugly, mean, ugly, rude, and did I mention that their ugly.

Rainbow Dash: You don't have to.

Sonic: Guess when they heard of a ugly stick they fetched for that first.

The Diamond Dogs heard the insults and were preparing for a fight.

Sonic: Okay guys get out of here I got this.

Twilight: Sonic you sure?

Sonic: Twilight I got this now go.

The ponies and Spike listen to the werehog and left him to deal with the Diamond Dogs.

Rover: Well look what it is a fuzz ball with a big mouth.

Sonic: Fuzz ball? Okay I'll pretend that is insult.

Spot: This is gonna be fun looking for gems while we take down some chump.

Fido: Real fun, so who gets first hit.

Sonic: I guess that would be me.

Sonic stretched his arm and delivered a punch straight to Fido. Rover and Spot quickly went on the attack but Sonic attacked with his claws sending both dogs in opposite directions. The three dogs knew that this would be trouble so they called up all their whole team. Sonic wasn't intimated by this he only smiled.

Sonic: Alright mutts are we gonna fight or are you kittens.

Fido: What!

Spot: He-he-he just called us kittens!

Rover: Break him BREAK HIM!

All the Diamond Dogs rushed and dog piled Sonic. They had thought they won but were shocked when Sonic used brute force to throw toss them all off.

Fido: Forget this I'm out of here!

Rover: Me too!

Spot: Out of my way me first me first!

All the Diamond Dogs fled in fear with Sonic laughing as they left.

Sonic: Well that's taken care of now come on everypony lets party!

Twilight: Wow that was amazing Sonic, would you like to dance?

Rainbow Dash: Whoa Twilight what do you think your doing?

Rarity: That's right Sonic is gonna dance with me.

Applejack: Wrong he's dancing with me.

Pinkie Pie: No way Sonic is gonna dance with me.

Fluttershy: Um girls I think Sonic would be happy to dance with me.

Spike: Luckiest guy in the whole world.

As the party started back up the Mane Six still argued about who Sonic was going to dance with, leaving the werehog embarrassed.

Well that's the end again sorry for the wait hoping to make the next chapter faster. Well you know read, review, make ideas for more OVA's, and be cool see ya next time.


	29. Hearth's Warming Sonic Eve OVA

Wassup people thecoolj is here just gotta tons of recommended this. Here are the people: Leif Sanchez, rainbow 123, and epic rainbow 22. I own nothing half SEGA and half Hasbro, enjoy.

We find our story on a train going to Canterlot and on that train was the Mane Six and Spike. Outside running faster than the train was Sonic the Hedgehog. They finally reached their destination and Sonic was amazed at what he had saw.

Sonic: Whoa all this snow and decorations, man what's all this for?

Twilight: Hearth's Warming Eve Sonic.

Sonic: Hearth's Warming Eve?

Twilight: A special day which we truly treasure friendship.

Sonic: Sounds good to me so what do you all want to do?

Rarity: Well we could-

Before she could finish her sentence everything in Canterlot went dark. They all looked in the sky and to the Mane Six horror it was the Changelings.

Sonic: What kind of ponies are those?

Fluttershy: Those aren't ponies Sonic, their Changelings!

Sonic: Changelings now I know your making this up.

Rainbow Dash: We're not their more insect than pony though.

Sonic: Okay, so what's their deal?

Twilight: They probably want revenge after we stop their plan of taking over Canterlot.

Sonic: That may be the problem so we gonna stop them or what?

Everypony & Spike: Yeah!

Sonic: Good lets-

A Changeling tackled Sonic from behind to keep Sonic down. Before the Ponies and Spike could help they were blindsided by a group of Changelings. The Changelings easily took out the Mane Six grabbed them and flew off, leaving Spike knocked out. Sonic kicked the Changeling off of him and quickly checked on Spike.

Sonic: Spike are you alright?

Spike: I'm fine, but you need to save everypony.

The blue hedgehog took his friend to a nearby shop to keep him away from battle. With that done Sonic went to work taking down each Changeling with a homing attack, but more kept on coming.

Sonic: Come on guys your boring me try to make this fun.

Angry at his taunt the Changelings change their appearance to Sonic. They jumped Sonic keeping him pinned down. Sonic had a little trouble but finally he was able to vibrate his body fast enough to knock them off. On his feet Sonic went for the first punch and it landed which made Sonic confused.

Sonic: I don't get *punching Changelings while talking* you all have my form. With my quick reflexes you should be able to dodge. Or maybe you all just take up a form for a disguise. *Picks up one* Am I right?

The Changeling in pain quickly shakes his head yes.

Sonic: Thanks for the information. One more question where's your leader?

The Changeling pointed towards a familiar place where a wedding took place. The speed demon rushed to the location and burst through the door. Inside it was quiet so Sonic walked down the wedding hall and heard laughing.

Sonic: What's so funny? Well show yourself!

?: So your the blue hedgehog they call Sonic.

Sonic: So you know me, now why don't you come out here and face me.

?: If your in hurry to lose fine.

Coming out of the shadows was Queen Chrysalis and her body was glowing green. Sonic was about go for the attack but two Changelings came from both sides and stopped him.

Queen Chrysalis: Why in such a hurry hedgehog? You won't win.

Sonic: Who are you?

Queen Chrysalis: I am Queen Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings.

Sonic: Alright your highness *spin kicks the two Changelings* prepare for a royal smack down.

Sonic spin dashed right at the queen hoping to end this quickly. Queen Chrysalis did not move, she only stood there glowing. When his spin dash connected it did not have effect on the Queen Changeling it only sent Sonic flying back.

Queen Chrysalis: Please tell me that wasn't your best attack, cause if it was I'm questioning your skills as a hero.

Sonic: Don't worry *jumps in the air* that was only the beginning!

Sonic used his homing attack but like the spin dash it had no effect. Sonic got angry and started a nonstop barrage of homing attacks which had again had no effect. Queen Chrysalis started to laugh at Sonic who was hurting himself.

Sonic: Don't get to happy your highness you won't get your revenge on the ponies.

Queen Chrysalis: Revenge? Oh yeah I remember, well part of this is revenge.

Sonic: Part, what do you mean?

Queen Chrysalis: You may not know this but Changelings feed on love and today is Hearth's Warming Eve and well you do the math.

Sonic: So you been feeding on the love on this day, wait if you feed on love why was I able to take down most of your goons so easily?

Queen Chrysalis: Oh a simple answer I'm the only one feeding off the love. Now with all the love that is happening I am invincible! So *tosses Sonic*still think you can beat me?

Sonic: Yeah I can totally beat you but before that where are my friends?

Queen Chrysalis: Right above us?

Sonic looked up and saw the Mane Six in some lime green goo cocoon passed out. Sonic was furious by this and quickly Sonic Boosted straight to the queen he hit her hard but still no effect. Sonic kept it going but Queen Chrysalis was like a wall that wouldn't move.

Queen Chrysalis: Let me just tell you hedgehog you got guts, but *uses her magic to hold Sonic* but guts won't save the day.

The Queen tossed Sonic out of the hall and the blue blur landed hard. The impact put a crater in the ground but Sonic was able to crawl out.

Sonic: Ugh she has too much power, but I can't give up on my friends. As *gets to his feet* long as I have their friendship I will never lose!

With that said Sonic was engulfed in flames but he didn't burn. These flames were pink and they made a heart like shape around Sonic giving him extraordinary power.

Sonic: Whoa this is incredible, time for round two.

The speed demon rushed back to Queen Chrysalis for a rematch. He had arrived in the nick of time and the Queen started to laugh again.

Queen Chrysalis: Haha you again I guess you haven't learned yet.

Sonic: Oh I learned get ready for this!

The blue hedgehog concentrated his new powers and was able to make a giant dome. The dome was able to push out all the Changelings even the Queen.

Queen Chrysalis: What! No I was so close WHY!

Sonic: Well that's taken care of time to fix everything.

Sonic used his power to heal all who was hurt, repair damages, and he got the Mane Six free. As they woke they saw Sonic with his new power.

Everypony: The Fire of Friendship!

Sonic: The what now?

Twilight: Sonic how are you doing that?

Sonic: I don't know I mean when I just was thinking about our friendship and poof it was there.

The ponies realized Sonic cared about them deeply so gave him a group hug. The citizens of Canterlot made announced that they were going to make a statue in Sonic's honor and they all started to sing The Heart Carol.

Well there you go people hope your happy. Now we need to end this with something big. I mean big something that you all would enjoy until then see you next time.


	30. Sonic vs King Sombra OVA

Hello people it's thecoolj just got to say everybody had good ideas but decided I to improvise I hope you all can respect my decision. I own nothing half Sega half Hasbro. Oh yeah PinkieLover some things have to come to a end. Enjoy

As we begin our story we find Sonic the Hedgehog running outside of Ponyville. While running he noticed a mysterious figure chanting so he decided to go see who it was.

Sonic: Hi there, you may not know me but I'm -

?: Sonic the Hedgehog who is 10x faster than any dog.

Sonic: Whoa nice word play umm -

Zecora: Zecora and like you I have a good aura.

Sonic made a friend in Zecora so he decided to walk with her. This walk led Sonic into the Everfree Forest where Zecora's hut was. Inside her hut Zecora began to meditate.

Sonic: So Zecora what kind of pony are you?

Zecora: Zebra, not a pony though I do have magic that is not phony. Sonic I'm glad we could meet but I have a warning so take a seat.

Sonic: Warning?

Zecora: Yes, a warning and fail to listen everypony will be mourning. Not long ago a male unicorn ruled the crystal land and his evil did expand. But a group of familiar ponies saved the day and this evil went away.

Sonic: That's good right.

Zecora: It is, but he had prepared for this so he hid some black crystals the ponies had miss. Now he goes for your gems of power if he succeeds it will be your final hour.

Sonic: Gems of power? Oh no the Chaos Emeralds, but where is he now and what's his name so I come up with the insults.

Zecora: Before he was defeated he transported a black crystal to Ponyville and if he gets your emeralds there will be no more goodwill. As for his name it's King Sombra meaning shadow, heart black as night, be ready hedgehog cause this will be a true fight.

Sonic: Okay thanks for the info Zecora I'll go warn the others.

The blue blur left Zecora's hut and went to Ponyville he found the Mane Six in the Golden Oaks Library. He quickly warned the ponies and the search was on to find the black crystal. They decided to look separately this way they could cover more ground. On his own Spike looked outside of Ponyville, he looked hard until he found a pile of gems.

Spike: Ohh wow that looks so good, wait, no Spike no got to search for the black crystal. I need to stay focus, I don't need these *stomach growls* maybe a quick snack wouldn't hurt.

The baby dragon started to chow down on all gems. While he was enjoying the gems he failed to notice that the black crystal was in that pile. He ate the crystal without knowing and Spike quickly felt their was something wrong with him.

Spike: Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those gems. Ow *clenches stomach* the pain.

Spike began to glow a black aura, his eyes turned green, and he started laughing. King Sombra now possessed Spike and thanks to this he was able to know all the information Spike knew and Spike knew where Sonic keeps the Chaos Emeralds. King Sombra used Spike's knowledge and figured out Sonic kept them in the Golden Oaks Library. Right at that moment Sonic was running he saw Spike and decided how his search was.

Sonic: Yo Spike any luck?

"Spike" didn't answer all he did was glare at Sonic.

Sonic: Spike you ok your kinda of freaking me out.

"Spike": Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: That voice was just creepy. Creepy isn't like you Spike or should I say King Sombra!

Being found out King Sombra used his magic to create a black mist. This mist blinded Sonic's field of vision and gave the King the opportunity to go get the Chaos Emeralds. King Sombra wasn't far from so with Spike's body he made a mad dash to the library. Sonic used his speed to make a whirlwind to clear the mist away and he quickly ran to the library but it was too late. King Sombra had all the Chaos Emeralds and he began laughing. He quickly left Spike's body and went inside one of the Emeralds. King Sombra quickly drained the energy from the emerald and went to the rest of them.

King Sombra: This power is MINE!

Sonic: Yeah and this beat down is yours too!

The blue blur charged with a Sonic Boost, but King Sombra charged too and his charge had enough force to knock Sonic not just out of the library, but out of Ponyville too. Sonic landed outside of Ponyville and he quickly passed out. With that done King Sombra used his newfound power to make a giant shadow of himself. Everypony and the Mane Six had saw this.

King Sombra: Drown in DARKNESS!

Sombra actually did it, he covered the entire town with his darkness and everypony was put under the spell into seeing their worst fear. Outside of Ponyville Zecora got a bucket of water and dumped it on Sonic.

Sonic: Ahh I'm awake, what happened?

Zecora: Evil prevailed but you have not failed.

Sonic: I haven't?

Zecora: Sonic I know you have the power do not let this be the first battle you cower.

Sonic: I never back down I just need to think. Okay brain like me you gotta go fast *thinking* I got it the Chaos Emeralds contain positive and negative polarity. I'm guessing the lord of darkness over there took all the negative power so I need to get all the positive power.

Sonic concentrated and all the Chaos Emeralds came to him. With all the experience he had he was able to transform into Super Sonic. He flew straight into the darkness and prepared for the final battle.

Super Sonic: Man what's with this guy and the dark. Man what's with the ponies there all freaking out.

Right at that moment King Sombra appeared

King Sombra: Fear.

Super Sonic: Okay Sombra I see you like the dark well that's too bad cause because I got tons of sunshine for you! So here I come!

Super Sonic charged straight into the dark king holding nothing back. King Sombra transformed into a giant shadow of his head and ate the charging Sonic. Super Sonic was in total darkness now, he looked around and he saw nothing it was just a dark purgatory. That though was not the worst inside the power of fear inside King Sombra was making Sonic lose his grip on reality.

Super Sonic: Oh no I'm drowning! Wait I'm chained up I can't move! Oh no all my friends are-are NOOOOOOOO!

King Sombra: At the end of fear, oblivion.

Outside of the darkness we see Zecora not witnessing the epic battle.

Zecora: I sense your pain, but don't worry friend *uses her magic* I shall help even if it means my end.

Zecora used some of her special magic to telepathically talk to Sonic.

Zecora: Sonic can you hear me-

Super Sonic: Zecora?!

Zecora: You shall win this can't you see. Sonic he is darkness trying to make everything night but you are the answer yes Sonic you are light.

The words of confidence boosted Sonic's pride he now had the power to take down King Sombra. With all the power he had he charged himself so much that he was glowing as bright as the sun. King Sombra felt his power as it burned him in the inside. The dark king tried to flee but Super Sonic appeared right in front of him.

Super Sonic: Leaving so soon your majesty what's the matter don't you want to stay and feel the sunshine.

The golden hedgehog charged up for his final attack and King Sombra went all out to finish Sonic with one more charge.

Super Sonic: It's time for you to see the light for good!

Super Sonic attacked with the Arrow of Light move and this was the deciding blow. He went straight through King Sombra. Sombra disperse into light this time he was gone for good. Ponyville went back to normal everypony was waking up and Sonic went back to his base form and fell to the ground. The girls rushed to check on Sonic and coming to see if he was alright too was Spike.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic are you okay?

Sonic: I'll live.

Twilight: Sonic you really are incredible you know that.

Sonic: Yeah I know.

Looking in the sky Sonic, Spike, and everypony noticed the Chaos Emeralds were all together but they quickly scattered across the land.

Sonic: Well there they go again.

Fluttershy: What happens next Sonic?

Sonic: I stay longer and you guys can help me find the Emeralds.

Pinkie Pie: Woohoo this is gonna be fun.

Applejack: Sonic you just make everyday more fun.

Rarity: Not just absolutely fabulous.

All the citizens of Ponyville started to chant Sonic's name and Spike went over to help Sonic up.

Spike: Sonic I'm sorry that I-

Sonic: Spike it's cool if that happen to me I know you would save us all.

Spike: Thanks.

Fluttershy: Sooo um Sonic since your gonna be here a while I just wondering would you like to go on a *gulp* date with?

Rainbow Dash: Say what now Fluttershy what are you doing?

Twilight: Yeah Fluttershy I was gonna ask him out.

Pinkie Pie: No way I was going to do that.

Applejack: Hold up y'all I think Sonic should go out with me.

Rarity: Heavens no if anypony is going to date Sonic it will be me.

Spike & Sonic: Ohh not this again.

Down in Ponyville the ponies argued about dating Sonic while outside we see Zecora going back to her hut.

Zecora: He defeated the evil, he decided everyponies fate, now he should get ready for those dates.

Our hero Sonic was able to save the day, but it costs him the Chaos Emeralds again. Now he's gonna have even more adventures finding them with his pony friends and you can tell he's gonna have some real fun with that. With that said we finish this epic tale.

FINALLY I'm done whoohoo I was glad I could do this for all of hope you all enjoyed this please review however you please and thanks for all the support from everybody and I mean everybody. Get in February though cause that is when I get a little serious and right my Mario fanfic until that happens I'm thecoolj and I say PEACE!


	31. I won't stop with this

Alright people listen my MLPFIM and Sonic crossover is not completely done. What I'm trying to say is that I will make a new story continuing this, but for now let me finish my current story. See ya.


	32. Finally

Hey guys listen some time tomorrow the sequel is finally here and for the first chapters I will be finishing some OVA's because there was some episodes

that I missed and characters too so at the beginning it won't be the main story and Twilight won't be a Alicorn until the main story. So yeah I will see you

all tomorrow.


End file.
